Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?
by Layla Nasreen
Summary: Hermione has gone through some drastic changes over the summer and no longer looks like the goody-two-shoes-book-worm. Could it have anything to do with the fact that she is adopted?  Full Summary Inside
1. New Look

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

This is Alpha Wolf Demon's story that I am taking over for her, some of the chapters will be short because that is how she wrote them. Enjoy!

Summary: (any book after HBP never happened) Hermione has gone through some drastic changes over the summer and no longer looks like the goody-two-shoes-book-worm. Could it have anything to do with the fact that she is adopted? What will happen when none other than Draco Malfoy sees her new look in a muggle club, but does not recognize her? Perhaps instead of a date with destiny, it all begins with a dance. (HG/DM)

88888888888

New look

88888888888

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled liking what I saw, no more bookworm. My hair was straightened into silky tresses, falling to just below my shoulders, and had blue and green highlights in it. I no longer wore all those cover up, goody-goody, school girl outfits. No, I wanted to show off my new body. I as wearing dark blue low-ride, hip-hugger, bell-bottom jeans that laced all the way up both sides of my legs with blue and green criss-crossing ribbon, showing an inch wide of skin from my hip down. I also wore a spaghetti strap, v-neck black shirt that ended about two inches below my breast and had thin green stripes angling inward, making my chest look bigger. Dark sparkly blue stilettos, big silver hoop earrings, a silver chain choker with the sign for Libra dangling from it and my moon belly button ring; completed the ensemble. For make-up I just wore light pink lip-gloss and a dark blue eye shadow and eyeliner. I also put in contacts that made my eyes have blue flecks in them.

I made a slow turn in front of the mirror making sure everything was perfect. _Oh yeah, definitely love the new me._

"Scales! Hurry up!" a female voice called from downstairs.

"Coming Alexis!"

Alexis was my best friend ever, we met in preschool, and we were going out to a club. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, grabbing my keys from a nightstand at the bottom. Alexis stood waiting at the door she had on a red pleated mini skirt and a shirt like mine except with red stripes, she wore black stilettos with red sparkles. She also wore a choker with the sign for Taurus hanging from it and dangling earrings with stars. Alexis was the complete opposite of me, yet the same, it was like we were mirror twins. She had dark brown hair in contrast to my light and blue eyes.

"Hot!" we said in unison, laughing as we exited my flat and out towards my car.

I had moved out of my so called parent's house a week after coming home from Hogwarts, they didn't like the change. It was just too bad really, but they can kiss my ass! I had changed, for the better I thought, and this was because of them. I was in my "fathers" office and found the most horrible of all papers a child could find. My "parents" had lied to me for seventeen years. I became angry as I looked at the offensive papers.

I had been adopted.

A/N: Please R&R I try to respond to any review and always thank them in the following chapters.


	2. You don't know me

A/N: I decided to give you the second one with the first one since the first is so short.

88888888888

You don't know me

88888888888

I parked my red jaguar in front of a big building with the words "_The Legion_" in red neon cursive mounted over the entrance. It was a plain brick building with black double doors that every time they were opened the pounding music could be heard. Outside the doors was a big man with tattoos and a bald head, he doubled as the check in at the door and the clubs bouncer; there was a very long line of people waiting next to him. His name was Roy, and he was just a big ole' teddy bear when you got to know him. Alexis and I strode up to the doors just as a few girls did, and we just had to laugh that these middle school girls were honestly trying to get into a club.

"Sorry not on the list," Roy said in a deep voice, the girls slumped away defeated. He didn't even look up as we approached.

"Get in the back of the line," he said still looking at his list.

"Now Roy, you know very well how impatient I am, and how I don't like lines," I said pouting, he looked up and smiled.

"Al! Scales! Didn't know it was you, you guys look great!" he said

"Why thank you. Can we go in now?" Alexis asked, linking arms with me.

"Of course," he said waving us on, "Scales, you singing tonight?"

"It's my night off," I replied walking into the pounding room.

I had gotten a job at "_The Legion_" as a singer and I was pretty well known, being called Scales because of my obvious like for my zodiac sign Libra, the scales. The whole name idea was Roy's', he was there for my interview his brother, Danny, owns the club.

Alexis and I went past the tables and onto the dance floor; it hadn't even been ten minutes and we had already caused quite a stir with our dancing.

88888888888

The music was loud, pulsing throughout my body as I sat at the bar. I had just thrown off the 5th girl who had made an advance on me. Angrily I turned to the two responsible for my predicament, Crabbe and Goyle.

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" I snapped

"Your mom wanted you to hang out with Pansy," Goyle stuttered.

_Oh yeah. _That was as a good enough reason to do anything if it allowed me to get away from Pansy. I looked around the room trying to find anything of interest and I found it; there on the dance floor. Two girls dressed in similar cloths but different styles, they looked like mirror twins. One had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin; the other had light brown hair with blue and green stripes, honey colored eyes, and skin of a golden hue; she reminded me of the sirens I read about in fairytales when I was little. They danced like they hadn't a care in the world, moving in sync with each other, perfect for the fast up-beat tempo of the music. But only one of them caught my attention and that was the honey eyed siren that seemed to create the music from within her, she flowed so freely with it.

The fair skinned one stopped and took hold of the siren beauty, she spook to her then left leaving the golden siren alone on the dance floor as the next song came on. She danced, alone, and she was still amazing in her solo act.

_There's a place that's full of strangers,_

_Not a place for good girls._

_It's a place that's full of danger,_

_Wanting you, watching you._

I stood up from my stool, downing the rest of my drink.

"Draco?" Crabe asked.

"Stay," I hissed as I made my way over to my golden, honey eyed siren.

88888888888

Alexis had walked off to find another friend; I kept dancing as the next song came on Ricky Martin.

_You make me feel like dancin'_

_Down on the riviera_

_There's a town called Saint Tropez_

_Where a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

_You make me feel like dancin'_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Let's go away to Saint Tropez_

_'Cause a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

I felt a hand tap on my shoulder and turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy, with his trade mark smirk. '_Great, just when I was having fun the ferret pops up.'_

_We're makin' love, with just a glance_

_Un nouvo amor, a new romance_

"Can I help you?" I asked civilly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he said. '_He doesn't recognize me! This could be fun!'_

"Think you can keep up?" I said looking him up and down. He wore black pants with a silver chain hanging across his side, a black wife beater that hugged his well toned torso, and a dark green flannel, button down shirt, open, over it. His hair was no longer slicked back, but fell in his storm grey eyes in the front and all the way down past his ears in the back. '_Damn he looks hot! Wait! Where did that come from? Bad Hermione!'_

_There's a world that sleeps inside you_

_It's a world of reedom_

_It's a place_

_Where every dream you dream_

_Can come true_

_Who'd have thought_

_You'd waken your wild side_

_'Cause you were like a beauty queen_

_Who'd have thought_

_Your Pandora's box was me_

Instead of Draco answering me he took a hold of my hips and pulled me towards him. He leaned down towards my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver slightly.

_We're makin' love, with just a glance_

_Un nouvo amor, a new romance_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me dance_

_Un nouvo amor, a game of chance_

"I can, the question is can you?" he whispered. Draco then spun me out.

_Who'd have thought_

_You'd walk on the wild side_

_'Cause you were always so pristine_

_Who'd have thought_

_You'd jump on the wild ride with me_

We flowed easily with one another. At one point I was turned around with my back pressed up against him, being so caught up in the joy of dancing a didn't pay attention to what I was doing or who I was doing it with.

_You make me feel like dancin'_

_Down on the riviera_

_There's a town called Saint Tropez_

_Where a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

I shimmied down his hard body and back up, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer (if possible) and we rocked back and forth.

_You make it feel like real thing_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Let's get away to Saint Tropez_

_'Cause a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

Draco quickly turned me around and pulled me flush against him again. His hand trailed down my right leg, till it got to the back of my knee. Draco pulled my leg around his hip forcing my other leg to slide across the floor between his legs as he dipped me backwards.

_We're makin' love, with just a glance_

_Un nouvo amor, a new romance_

_You make me laugh_

_You make dance_

_Un nouvo amor, a game of chance._

We were both breathing heavily as the song ended. Draco pulled me back up, close to him; his face was inches from my own.

"I'm Draco," he said hoarsely.

"I'm-"

A/N: R&R!


	3. Daughter

Thank you for your reviews! ^_^

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

Beachbunny24

maddie00reader

haileydelacour101

BloodChildOfHate

stupidamericanidioms91

88888888888

Daughter!

88888888888

"Ladies and Gentlemen," called the DJ cutting me off, "Are very own Scales is with us tonight!"

An uproar of shouts and applause could be heard from the crowed. Draco straightened me out.

"Scales? Damn she's amazing," Draco whispered to me. '_Wow Draco even knows about me? I spread to the wizarding world?_' I had started working at the club last year; I worked during the summer break and any other break I got. Never had I thought my talent would reach the wizarding world, I mean come on! I only sang at a club! A muggle club at that

"Would you like her to perform? Asked the DJ, _'James __I'm going to kill you1_' I thought at him.

The crowd was chanting 'Scales! Scales!' so I grudgingly walked towards the platform. Draco grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm Scales," I replied walking away.

Mounting the platform I looked at the grinning DJ and glared. He only smiled and played my CD that had all the music to my songs. The crowd quieted down as the melody filled the room. I saw a pair of storm grey eyes covered by platinum blonde hair.

You

_I look into your eyes,_

_I see a whole new different world,_

_the world of peaceful times._

_To look into your eyes I see the true you,_

_That makes me love you so._

_When we laugh,_

_I feel nothing can go wrong,_

_When we hold hands,_

_Your warmth makes me never want to let you go._

_I love you,_

_More than you'll ever know,_

_More than I ever dare to show._

_You're my life,_

_My everything,_

_I just wanted you to know,_

_How much I love you. _

_I love you,_

_More than you'll ever know,_

_More than I ever dare to show._

_You've been there from the start,_

_You're always in my heart._

_So don't let me go,_

_All I wanted was for you to know._

88888888888

I could have sworn she watched me the whole song. '_Where have I seen you?_' The thought nagged, and the answer was there in the back of my mind. Her eyes it was something about her eyes that made me wonder. But her voice was so sweet it stopped me from thinking clearly. Then my arm started hurting, my left one, the mark was burning. I clutched my arm and looked for Crabbe and Goyle. They were still by the bar; I headed over to them.

"We're being called," I hissed and headed out of the club, the two following close behind.

88888888888

I watched from the stage as Draco and his thugs left. '_Why?_' I thought as finished the last line of the song.

_I love yoooouuuu._

"Give it up for Scales!" cried DJ.

I stepped down from the stage and looked around for Alexis. I found her flirting with a red head at the bar. So I wiggled my way through the crowd towards her.

"Lexi, I'm gonna go home."

"Are you ok hun?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah just want to go home, do you need me to come back and get you?" I asked; I was her ride after all.

"I can drive her," the red head said. I looked at Alexis who nodded her head that she would be fine. I gave her a hug and left for home, waving to Roy as I walked out the door.

88888888888

I knelt on the floor amongst the room full of Death Eaters.

"You all probably wonder why you were called," a voice hissed.

"Lucius, Draco, Ashing, arise," slowly all three of us stood up and looked into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord," we called in unison.

"I need you three to collect my daughter," there was a collective gasp.

"Your daughter?" a voice called out.

"Yes she was given away a long time ago and now I want her back. She will be coming of age and into her powers." Pettigrew walked around and gave us a parchment with an address.

"That is where she lives, go collect her immediately, let no one see you."

"My Lord, might I inquire as to your daughter's name?" Ashing asked.

"Hermione Granger, now go!"

"Yes, My Lord," we bowed and with a pop were gone.

88888888888

The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was done. I pulled it out and poured it into the already waiting bowl. The buttery aroma hit me making my stomach growl. Picking up the bowl I opened the fridge and grabbed a berry wine cooler. Closing it with my hip I headed towards the living room. It was Victorian style, most people thought it was expensive but not when you had magic. Flopping down on the couch I turned the TV on. Charmed was on, ironic I know, but I liked the show. Paige is my favorite of the three. I had ended up catching the beginning of a marathon, so a few vanquished demons, Wyatt being born, seven wine coolers and two bags of popcorn bowls later I was ready to head to bed. It was one o'clock in the morning, tossing the empty bottles in the sink along with the popcorn bowls; I headed towards the stairs. When I got there the front door was partially open. '_I didn't leave that open did I?_' Shrugging it off I closed it, locked it, and went to bed. Heading into my bathroom I washed the make up from my face, careful not to get water in my eyes, might get the contacts stuck. They were the next things I took out stowing them away in my case. Looking back in the mirror I found a hooded skull masked face. '_Death Eater!_' my mind screamed, but before I could get that scream out I was stupefied and passed out.

88888888888

Father had gone into the house while we waited, there's the signal! Ashing and I rushed into the house as father came down the stairwell followed by a levitated body.

"We can go," with that he reached into his pocket for the port key. We each grabbed on and I grabbed onto the girl pulling her close, and almost let go when I found a head of light brown hair with blue and green streaks.

"_Scales is Granger? I danced with Granger? Shit I danced with the Dark Lord's daughter!' _

A/N: The song "You" is Alpha Wolf Demon's!

Also, I am completely brain farting on names and descriptions of some of the Death Eaters. My books are MIA. Would much appreciate the help!


	4. Prove it!

Thank you for your reviews!

soccershadow3 ^_~*

haileydelacour101 – I tried to talk Alpha Wolf Demon into letting me break it down more but she liked it like this *sighs* I'm not able to take over just yet.

maddie00reader

stupidamericanidioms91

Sensula Thank you! I looooove charmed and I thought it would have been funny if she put it in there. ^_^

padfootsgrl79

IGOTEAMEDWARD

Mexican13Chapina

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

pinkie65

I'm sorry if some of you think that some of the parts go by too fast, just reminding you this isn't my story yet. Alpha Wolf Demon didn't want to continue with it and allowed me to but I am not allowed to change what she already has except for editing or merging chapters together. Please bear with me! If any of you have ideas you would like to offer I'll gladly accept them and see what may work in this story.

Also! If anyone has any good song ideas that would be great as well. ^_^ And with that please enjoy this chapter!

88888888888

Prove it!

88888888888

Whispers and murmurs flittered at the edge of my hearing. My head pounded and my body was stiff, the after effect from the spell. Slowly I sat up rubbing at my stiff back and neck but kept my eyes closed, so I didn't get dizzy.

"Damn," I muttered and slowly stood up; my one hand cradled my pounding head, eyes still closed.

Then I opened them blinking a few times and waited for them to focus. I almost screamed when they did, there in front of me sat Voldemort. Somehow I remained cool and stood calmly as I scanned the room, finding I was standing in a circle of Death Eaters, twenty total.

"Damn," I said again.

"Such crud language from a young woman," hissed Voldemort. I turned my eyes on him.

"What do you want?" I asked surprisingly calm, inside I was freaking out about what he would do to me. He laughed.

"Directly to the point, you are so much like me," he said laughing, I almost gagged.

"You would like that wouldn't you? But I am nothing like you!" I spat, hands on hips. I looked like a typical rebelling teenager, but I was reaching for my wand which was shrunk to the size of a pin and stuck through my belt loop. '_Got it!'_

"We are more alike than you think, _daughter_," he smirked. That stopped me cold.

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, of course I figured they would have never told you who your real father is, but you are my daughter."

"NO!" I screamed, my wand was out and pointed directly at Voldemort.

What happened next happened fast. My wand was shot out of my hand and across the room. I was thrown next in the opposite direction; I hit the wall high then slumped to the floor. Pain shot up my back. The Death Eaters circled me. I was pissed. First I find out I'm adopted at the beginning of summer, then Draco comes to _my_ club, I get kidnapped by Death Eaters, and now I'm being told that Voldemort is my father! How can this get any worse? Something came over me and I slammed my fist hard into the ground screaming, the room shook like it was struck with an earthquake. The Death Eaters fell to the ground as I stood up, all of them losing their wands, I could faintly hear Voldemort laughing. I tossed my hand out, like I was swatting a fly, and a wind picked up tossing their wands farther away. Then tossing my hands up, great thick vines came up through the floor, bound them and hoisted them into the air. I stopped breathing hard, as I slowly started to calm down. Through it all, Voldemort stayed in his chair.

"Well done daughter!" he clapped.

"If you're my father, prove it!" I snapped.

"You have a birth mark on your right front hip," He replied.

"Anyone could have figured that out." I retorted.

"Very well, follow me," Voldemort rose from his chair and headed towards the doors. I had no choice; I did follow, leaving the rest still caught up in the vines.

We walked down a few halls and from what I could tell this place was massive. There were so many rooms in this old house; it was set up in a Victorian style. '_Much like my house.'_ The paintings that hung on the wall were breath taking to behold, all still pictures though, but I didn't get time to dwell on them as Voldemort led me into a room. It only had a single tall nightstand in the center, and on it was a large bowl. No, not a bowl, a pensive. He led me over putting his wand to his temple and pulled out a silvery string of memory. '_Hmm, I thought it would be black coming from_ his_ mind.'_

"Come," he said taking my arm, he pulled me in.

88888888888

Everything was white and fuzzy, almost like I was in a thick fog. Here and there color started to appear and soon the picture started to sharpen and sounds of birds could be heard. I watched as the memory unfolded before me.

_A woman sat on a bench in a rose garden, she had golden hair that hung in loose ringlets down to her mid-back, her eyes were green and she was pregnant. The woman looked up and smiled._

"_Tom!" she called standing up._

"_Kali," a dark haired man strode forward and embraced her._

"_How are you dear?" Tom asked worried._

"_Fine love," laughed Kali._

"_What shall we name her?" he asked placing a hand on her stomach._

"_Emma, Emma Rose," she replied._

My blood went cold, that was the name on the adoption papers.

"_I like that," said Tom rubbing Kali's stomach, "Emma Rose Riddle."_

Everything swirled and I was back in the room looking at a blank pensive. Voldemort stood beside me; I could see the sneer on his face. We both stayed silent. He then took my upper arm and pulled me from the room and down the hall. I followed silently; I couldn't think straight, none of this could possibly be happening. Voldemort lead me up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom two doors down. I sat on the bed and he stood by the door a smirk on his face.

"Do you believe now?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

Voldemort shut the door laughing and I fell onto the bed, crying over the cruel twist to my bitter fate.

88888Time Gap88888

I woke up, stretching, glad the nightmare was over. Sitting up I looked around for my wand and I realized that I wasn't in my room, and I was still wearing my club cloths. The door to my room opened up and Draco Malfoy walked in. _'Fuck.' _It wasn't a dream.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I hissed.

"Careful Granger, you're starting to sound like your loving father," he snapped. I got off the bed and into his face.

"Why you! You pompous, pig-headed, ignorant, git of a ferret!" I yelled. I expected him to yell back, curse me, anything but what he did next. He stepped back and bowed.

"Sorry Mistress. I came up here to return your wand and inform you that your father wishes to see you," his face was carefully blank as he handed me my wand.

I was in utter shock, first he was being an ass, and now he's being so formal. _Wait, did he call me Mistress!_ The door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in. _Ah, only playing nice cause daddy was outside the door. Prick. _

"Draco, what is taking so long?" the older Malfoy snapped, and then turned to me with a completely different tone, "Mistress, the Dark Lord is waiting downstairs, are you ready?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly and followed Lucius out, Draco following me a few steps behind. _Mistress? I can get used to hearing that from Malfoy!_

88888Time Gap88888

I slammed my flat's door open with a bang. Immediately I started to straighten things out.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" I snapped, slamming book after book back onto the shelves.

"Your father, and the Dark Lord," Draco said coming in.

"Can it Malfoy!" I glared at him; "This is your fault!"

"How's it my fault!" he snapped coming right up towards me. I didn't back off, I got right into his face.

"You were born! If you weren't born he never would have volunteered you to stay in my house!" I yelled.

"Why don't you think about, that if _you_ were never born this whole situation would never have happened!" he yelled getting in my face.

I want to slap that pretty boy's face of his off! Glaring at me with those grey eyes, his eyes looking so much like a storm, they were beautiful. _Snap out of it!_ I mentally slapped myself and literally slapped Draco. He staggered back holding his red cheek.

"Remember Malfoy you're in my house," I growled out, marching up stairs, "Don't forget to shut the door!" I shouted over my shoulder.

A/N: R&R ^_^


	5. Damn Dads

Thank you for your reviews!

cosmoGirl666

Voldie's Fav Death Eater

mistermoocow

Mexican13Chapina- Seriously! You could have sooooo much fun Malfoy living with you.

PeetaLuvrAlways

stupidamericanidioms91- I love a bitchy Hermione too ^_^  
DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs – Indeed it does depend on why lol ^_~*

Hannah M 96

Bunny115 – I thought it was about time for an attitude adjustment for her

A/N: I am very sorry for the big delay in posting was in the doctors for while. But here you are! A pretty new chapter! ^_^ Enjoy

88888888888

Damn Dads

88888888888

_Beep! Beep!_ _Crash._ The alarm clock cracked after I threw it into the wall, I just didn't want to find the snooze button. Kicking off my covers I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Standing, I walked over to my mirror and started brushing the night's knots out of it. I finished brushing my hair straightened my green silk tank top and shorts, the most comfortable PJ's ever, and headed downstairs. I needed coffee after that horrible dream. The smell of eggs and pancakes filled the air. I hurried downstairs wondering who was in my house. I dashed into the kitchen I saw Alexis, back to me, standing at the counter unloading a McDonald's bag.

Today she wore a thin, white, long sleeved, button up, collared shirt and low ride blue jeans that had a gold spray all over it. A pair of gold earrings dangled from her ears and she had on gold eye shadow, which really made her blue eyes pop.

"Hey Lexi, whach-ya bring?" I asked tackling her from behind.

"The usual," she said smiling and getting a McGriddle and handing it to me.

I snatched the McGriddle out of her hand and bit into it. Alexis grabbed hers and our hash browns and headed into the dining room. I grabbed our coffees and followed. The dining room only held a table for four.

"So I called you last night, what happened? I was worried when you never answered," she said giving me the look that said if I didn't give a good explanation I'd be in trouble.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I had! I think I drank too much," I said munching on my hash brown.

"Try me," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what happened was—" and I explained everything to her, Alexis knows everything about my world, she's part elf (I'm talking about the tall kind), she does have slightly pointed ears but it's hardly noticeable unless you know what to look for.

88888Flash Back88888

I came down the stairs and stood in front of Voldemort, my father. After looking in the Pensive it was easier to accept that he was my father. Not easy, just easier. He was sitting in the chair he was in when I first came. The room was a disaster area; the floors and walls were cracked and torn apart. I grinned realizing it was all my doing.

"I see you enjoy the destruction you cause," came the hissing voice of my father.

"Only because it was caused to your Death Eaters," I said with a grin.

"They did deserve what they got," he said nodding, I was shocked that he agreed with me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, you will be living here. I am sending you to pack your things."

"No!" I growled angrily, "I worked too hard to get that place; I've worked too hard to keep that place and live alone. I refuse to leave just because my newly found father deemed it so!"

Draco and Lucius were shocked that someone dared to yell at the Dark Lord. Voldemort chuckled at my outburst; which fueled my anger I clenched my fist, nails digging into my palms drawing blood that dripped onto the floor and burnt it like acid. Voldemort stood up and walked over to me, I glared up at him, he took my hands in one of his and with his other hand waved his wand over them healing the crescent shaped wounds.

"What do you suggest dear daughter? I cannot leave you alone, now that your new powers have emerged," he released my hands and tapped his chin with a long bony finger thoughtfully; "Ah I've got it, young Malfoy can live with you."

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Hell no! You—!"

"It is either that or you live here, the decision is yours."

"Fine, it won't be my fault if the next time you see him he's missing a limb," I said through gritted teeth, and I stomped out of the room, Draco hesitantly following.

88888Normal88888

Alexis kept looking over my shoulder as I finished telling her what happened when we came home.

"What are you looking at?" I asked exasperated.

"Him," she says pointing.

I slowly turned around and there in the doorway was Draco Malfoy, casually leaning against the door frame, in green boxers with silver snakes on them. _Shit, it wasn't a dream._ I put my head face down on the table with my arms over my head and gave a small groan; Alexis patted my arm sympathetically.

"I'm sorry babe, guess it wasn't a dream, I still love you though," she whispered. At first it didn't register why she said she still loved me then it hit me. _I'm Voldemort's daughter._

"Thanks Lexi," I sat up and glared at Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped.

"I have to watch you so that's what I'm doing," he shrugged.

"Well you can go get dressed I have company and this is my house you can't go walking around in your boxers," I snapped.

"Maybe you should get dressed too," he said walking away with a smirk. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my silk pj's. I threw a crumpled up wrapper at him hitting him in the head he stumbled forward, then turned around and glared at me. Alexis and I were cracking up laughing. Draco stomped off and I grabbed Alexis's hand and we went up to my room.

"He's kinda cute," she said.

"LEXI!" I grimaced.

"What? Hermione, you have a total hotty in your house!"

I stuck my tongue out at her; she sat on my bed as I went through my closet. _No, no, no. Ewww! I still have this? No, no. Yes! Perfect!_ I pulled out a red mini skirt with a slit up the side and a black corset top that came to a little bit above my belly button ring.

"You better be wearing that," Alexis said.

"Oh I am, I'm going to go change and then we'll head out I have to do school shopping."

Alexis just fell backwards with a groan at the mention of school and waved me away. I laughed as I dashed to the hall bathroom. My skirt was form fitting with the slit going up to my hip, and the corset top pushed my chest up showing a lot of cleavage. My hair was left down but I put a few small jewel clips in it. For make-up I wore black eye shadow and a red lipstick to match my skirt. I changed my belly button ring from a moon to a sun and put in dangling sun earrings. Glancing one more time in the mirror to assure myself it was perfect I opened the door and ran into the chiseled chest of Draco. My eyes slowly traveled up his chest to his storm eyes, which were covered by his hair.

"I don't think the Dark Lord would approve of you going out so soon, do you?" he said.

"You know, I really don't think I care, do you?" I snapped pushing past him and going back up the stairs.

I heard the door shut and then the sound of the shower running. A grin came to my face as I got an idea, rushing up the stairs I dove into my closet for a pair of black stilettos, and then I rushed to get my purse. Alexis sat up on the bed when she heard me come in; she watched my process around the room, grabbing my keys my money, cell phone, the whole time with a grin on my face. Slowly one came to Alexis's face also.

"Hermione, what are you up to?" she said standing up and walking over to me.

"Listen," was all I said. She was quiet and when she heard the shower running her smile got bigger.

"Shall we?" she said offering the crook of her arm.

"We shall," I said linking my arm with hers as we skipped down the stairs.

We quietly stepped past the shower and down the stairs the rest of the way. Once down at the bottom Alexis went to the door and quietly opened it then joined me on my way to the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. In the kitchen we grabbed ourselves something to drink and put it in her bag so we could run easier and she had the bigger bag. Giggling we went over to the sink and with one quick twist turned on the hot water and ran laughing out of the house just as we heard a yell from upstairs. We dashed out of the house and into Alexis's sports car, we just made it in the car as an angry and wet Draco appeared in the doorway, he only had a towel on. I stuck my head out the window.

"Hey Malfoy! You might want to stick some cloths on!" I yelled then plopped back inside the car, Alexis sped off but not before I saw the look on Draco's face. _Serves him right damn bastard._

88888Time Gap88888

We had been in Diagon Alley for only a few hours, I had gotten money from Gringotts and we were just coming out of Madam Malkin's when one of the twins came out of a potions store. It was Fred, I could easily tell the difference between Fred and George. Now anyway since Fred wore an earring at the top of his left ear and George wore one at the bottom.

"Fred!" I called, running up to the tall redhead; Alexis let out an exasperated sigh and followed.

Fred stopped and turned and I thought his eyes were about to pop out of his head. I gave him a hug, which seemed to bring him back to reality as he hugged me back.

"Hermione? Wow you look—wow-you look amazing!" he said as we separated.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said laughing.

"I'll say," Alexis said, I don't think she even realized what she said; she was too busy eyeing Fred, who finally saw her and was returning the stare. I waited a while but they didn't look away.

"Uh-um," I said clearing my throat loudly, they both looked at me, "When you two are down drooling over each other I suggest we finish our shopping." They both blushed.

"Um, Harry and Ron are here too, I don't know where though," Fred said, glancing at Alexis out of the corner of his eye.

"I do, don't worry we can find them," I replied watching the two, "Actually Alexis since this is your first time in Diagon Alley why don't you walk around and have Fred show you the ropes?"

"That would be alright," she said blushing. Alexis never blushed unless she really liked a guy.

"Wait it's her first time in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked confused.

"Yeah, she's not a witch, well not the magical kind anyway," Alexis glared at me.

"Do not forget that I can still hex you!" she snapped at me.

"Ok, I'm confused, she is not a witch but she can still hex you?" Fred asked, the poor boy.

"I'm half elf," Alexis said hooking an arm with him and started to walk away.

"Really?" Fred said, delighted to be dragged off.

"Yes, you see my mother—" their voices faded away as they walked off.

Shaking my head at the retreating figures I made my way over to the Quidditch store. Harry and Ron were, surprisingly, nowhere to be seen. I decided to look around the store and get ideas for Christmas gifts early. Why not? It would be the only chance I would have without them knowing I got something from here. The store was big. I stayed up front so I could see when the boys came by, but then I saw a flash of platinum blonde and I knew it was Draco so I dashed to the back of the store behind a bookshelf. Which wasn't a bad idea considering I saw a book that Harry would definitely like; being the team captain this year, Plays of the Pros was what it was called. It had a dark purple cover with red writing. I decided to flip threw it, leaning sideways against the shelf near the corner, my back to the front of the store, I never noticed the boy coming up from behind me. A pair of arms snaked around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder.

"I am a pro; want me to show you my play book? Or should I just demonstrate?" it was Blaise Zabini. _'Man that was one cheesy line' _I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't move.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"Why should I?" he said pulling me closer to him, I struggled then I got an idea.

"If you don't let me go I will tell my father," I snapped. He turned me around and slammed me into the corner, he had my arms pinned to my side and he used his body to pin me in.

"I'm shaking with fear, you're going to tell your father" he said leaning in.

"You should be," said the voice of the one person I never would have thought I would be glad to hear, Blaise pulled back.

"Hey Draco! Wanna have a go?" he said gesturing towards me, Draco looked at me and grinned. _Why isn't he getting Blaise off of me? Crap this is his payback for the shower incident._

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for earlier now can you please get him off of me? It's not gonna get any better than that, I actually said please!" I snapped getting really uncomfortable under Blaise's weight, who by the way looked extremely confused by our exchange.

"Alright," Draco said, giving his trademark smirk.

"Draco, what is she talking about?" Blaise asked.

"You need to release your Lord's daughter, Blaise man," Draco said crossing his arms, Blaise shot away from me.

"Are you serious?" Draco nodded, "I am so sorry, I gotta go," and he shot out of the store like lightening.

We both started laughing. I took a look at Draco; I had never heard him laugh like this before. He had on dark blue pants with a silver dragon winding up his leg, no belt; he wore a dark green muscle T-shirt that showed off his perfect abs and his well chiseled chest that I had run into this very morning. He also wore a thick, silver-linked chain around his neck, what I hadn't noticed earlier was that he had a black stud in his left ear. It made him look even hotter than he was. That was when I noticed that I was still in the corner, and that Draco was very close. I also noticed that Draco's eyes slowly, very slowly, traveled up from my legs to my chest then finally to my eyes. It made me almost wish I had worn another outfit, _almost_.

"What are you doing here Ferret? Did Pansy drag you into the corner?" came the voice of Ron, who was about to die in two seconds. I pushed past Draco and stood in front of Harry and Ron, hands on hips.

"Excuse me Ronald Weasley! But I am not Pansy thank-you very much!" I snapped. Harry's mouth hung open at the sight of me and Ron's mouth opened and closed, he looked like a fish.

"Weasel you need to close your mouth, didn't you're mother ever tell you flies might come in?" Draco said. I rounded on him, barely controlling my grin.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Draco saw me trying to hold back and laughed.

"I will see you later," he said and with a slight nod of his head left the store.

"Now as for you Ronald Weasley!" I said turning back to him.

"HERMIONE!" yelled a high voice, followed by a small body hurling themselves at me.

It was Ginny Weasley. She was wearing short blue shorts and a green top, which brought out her flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. Ginny released me from her bone-crushing hug and took a few steps back.

"Wow girl you look H-O-double T-HOT!" She exclaimed taking in my new look, "Oh and you got highlights, the blue and green look awesome inn your hair!"

"Thanks Gin, hey have you been working out? That hug was fierce," I exclaimed linking my arm with her as we walked out of the store, the boys followed close behind.

"Yeah I have, I'm playing a Beater this year in Quidditch so I decided to build up more muscle."

"Maybe during the school year we can work out together, I am a bit out of shape," I said sighing.

"What the hell are you talking about Hermione? If you're out of shape, I can't wait to see what you would look like in shape!"

"So Hermione where have you been? Hedwig couldn't find you at your house or anywhere else," Harry said.

"He never even came to my house," I said.

"Yeah he did, your parents sent a note back the final time saying they would kill Hedwig if he came by again," Harry said sounding hurt that anyone would think of killing his owl.

"I don't live there anymore I moved out, and they are not my parents," I said simply.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, I gave a sigh.

"Look the long and short of it is, I was adopted, I was mad that they lied to me so I decided a change in appearance would make me feel better, it did they didn't like it so I moved. They were getting ready to kick me out anyway. Oh! I also met my real dad; my mother is apparently dead so I unfortunately didn't get to see her."

"So who's your real dad?" asked Ron.

"Well, um-" I started.

"Hermione!" someone yelled, I turned to see I was once again saved by Draco.

"Yes?" I said once he finally came up.

"What do you want Ferret?" snapped Harry.

"Go bug someone else," hissed Ron.

"As much as I would love too I'm on an errand," he turned to me and said, "Your father wants to talk to you." He handed me a cell phone.

"He knows how to use one?" I asked taking it from him and covering up the speaker part.

"Not really, he has a phone that all he has to do is touch the one button that's on there and it calls my phone; I thought it would be easier if he needed to get in contact with you through me this way instead of his usual way."

"Oh," I said understanding him; I held the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hermione, next time you leave anywhere without young Malfoy you will be in trouble," came the hissing voice of Voldemort.

"Yes, daddy dearest I'm sorry," I rolled my eyes.

"Do not test my patience child! Now I heard about the incident with the young Zabini, do you need me to take care of him?" I panicked when he said this; I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"NO!" I practically shouted. Harry, Ron and Ginny all jumped while Draco lifted an eyebrow at me, "Father I have to go, I'm shopping for school supplies."

"All right, if you change your mind about Zabini-"he started.

"I'll tell you, bye," I said quickly clicking end and handing the phone back to Draco.

"What was the 'no' all about?" Draco asked.

"Blaise," was all I said he grabbed my arm squeezing.

"Why did you tell him? I thought you were kidding with Blaise!"

"Draco! Let go! I was kidding with Blaise I didn't tell my father anything!" I shouted at him trying to claw his arm off. The other three stood by in shock.

"Swear?" he snapped.

"I swear! Now let go or I will tell my father about this!" he instantly let go.

"I'll see you back at the house," he said walking off.

I glared at his retreating figure while rubbing my arm. Upon turning around I found Harry and Ron looking at me in utter confusion while Ginny had a knowing smile on her face with a glint in her eye.

"What?" I said slowly.

"What did he mean by I'll see you back at the house?" Ron asked.

I was about to come up with a lie to tell them when my cell phone went off. _This is the second time a phone call saved me an explanation._ I dug through my bag and came out with my green phone with blue flames. It was the club calling me.

"I keep the balance at least in your cash register, Scales here," It was cheesy I know, but it was a joke that had been started after the first few days of me working at _The Legion._

"That you do, hey Scales this is Greg," came the voice of my boss.

"Hey Greg! What do you need?"

"Well the last night you were here there was this agent at the bar," he paused.

"Is everything all right? There not closing the bar down, are they?" I said frantically.

"No, no babe not that kind of agent," He laughed.

"Oh good," I sighed, "What kind was he?"

"A music agent," my breath caught, "He wants to put you into this new rising band as lead singer." I didn't say anything, I couldn't my mouth was hanging open and I couldn't breathe. "Scales are you ok?" Greg asked. Ginny shut my mouth, which snapped me into action again.

"Are you serious?" I screamed. Everyone in Diagon Alley it seemed like turned to look at me.

"Yes, come to the club tomorrow morning," Greg said laughing.

"Greg I so love you! You'll be lucky if I don't show up tonight!"

"Alright see ya babe."

"Oh and Greg?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me babe," he started laughing.

"Alright bye,"

"Bye!" I exclaimed hanging up the phone with him and calling Alexis.

"What do you want, I'm kind of busy?" Alexis snapped.

"You can tell me about how I interrupted you kissing Fred later, Greg just called and apparently there was an agent at the club the other night."

"Oh my God they're not going to close the club are they?" she asked as frantically as I did.

"No it was a music agent and they want me to join this new rising band as lead singer!" I shouted.

"Oh My God!" she screamed, "I am so happy for you!"

"I just had to tell you right away anyway you can go back to making out with Fred, who by the way I introduced you to!" I reminded her.

"Yes I am eternally grateful," she said mockingly, "how did you know I was kissing him?"

"Because I know you and I know him," I replied hanging up.

I squealed and jumped up and down, well as much as you could in heels.

8888888888

After quick good-byes to everyone I apparated back to my flat, where I kicked off my shoes tossed my purse on the table then started jumping up and down again.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs over and over again, "THIS IS SO FREAKIN AWESOME!"

"What's so freakin awesome and why the bloody hell are you screaming?" Draco came in holding a hand to his ear.

I was so happy that I jumped on him and gave him a hug, and then I jumped back down and started twirling in circles. Draco was standing stock still shocked by my jumping hug I gave him. My grin was splitting my face in two it was so wide. I grabbed Draco's hands and started spinning in circles with him. That is until he pulled away and grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

"Alright who are you? And what did you do with Hermione?" he asked and he was totally serious.

"It's me Draco. It's just after you left my boss called and said that an agent was saw me singing that night and wants to put me as lead singer for this new rising band!" I said in a rush.

8888888888

She was so happy she was practically glowing. I was very shocked when she hugged me and even more shocked that I liked her doing it. Then she went and grabbed my hands and started going in circles with me and I started to get suspicious. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Alright who are you? And what did you do with Hermione?" she just grinned at me.

"It's me Draco. It's just after you left my boss called and said that an agent was saw me singing that night and wants to put me as lead singer for this new rising band!" she said very fast, but I barely heard what she said I mainly focused on the first part. _She called me Draco not Malfoy, maybe it was just a slip._

"Oops! I have to be there early tomorrow to meet them so I better get to bed! Goodnight Draco!" and she pranced up the steps. _Nope it wasn't a slip._

8888888888

I woke up real early the next morning, it was around six o'clock and Greg had called back saying to be at the _Legion_ at eight thirty. I dashed into the bathroom took a quick shower then ran into my room diving for the closet. I chose a mini jean pleated skirt that hugged my butt, a slimming black v-neck shirt with a mini jean jacket over that, and black high heels which being combined with the mini skirt made my legs look much longer. I decided against pulling my hair back and let it fall softly about my shoulders. For make-up I didn't want to overdo it so all I wore was black eye shadow, eyeliner and a clear lip-gloss. Jewelry was simple also I wore my Libra choker, of course, and a charm bracelet. I shrunk my wand and attached it to the bracelet making it appear to be like one of the charms. Looking at the clock again I noticed it read seven thirty five, I had enough time to drive down to the café and garb a drink before going to the club, and I did just that. Draco, unfortunately, was up also and came along, 'Following orders,' he says, bullshit he just wants to ruin my day, but I won't let him! Pulling into the parking lot I got out coffee in one hand purse in the other, Draco climbed out the other side.

"Try to remember this is my job and I would like to keep it so keep your mouth shut," I said threateningly, to my delight he said nothing, though he did glare at me.

We walked into the club; it was so weird because the place was practically empty from what I was used to. There on the stage was a drum set with a guy, sitting behind it, he had short spiky dark blonde hair and brown eyes, and also on the stage was a keyboard with another guy, this one with brown hair and blue eyes, also. In front of the stage were two more guys, each holding a guitar, one looked like the twin of the drummer same look except his hair was long and reached his shoulders, the other guy had black hair and a unique set of violet eyes. I was automatically attracted to him.

"Scales!" Greg called coming from the room behind the bar, another man following.

Greg was tall and in his late twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes. The man following him looked to be in his late thirties, his hair was black with streaks of silver on the side of his head and gold eyes. All four boys looked in our direction for the first time.

"Hiya Greg!" I ran up to Greg giving him a hug, careful not to spill the coffee on him, Draco followed slowly behind me. When I pulled back Greg took my coffee.

"Ah, you brought me coffee how nice of you!" he said taking a sip.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"And its mocha, you remembered," he turned to the guy and jokingly said, "Isn't she sweet?"

"Greg if you don't give me my coffee right now you are going to see just how sweet I can be!" He laughed and handed me my cup back, and finally noticed Draco.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Barf! Don't make me sick this guy isn't my boyfriend, he's more my bodyguard," Greg's eyebrow went higher (if possible), "My dad doesn't think I'm safe without one, long story your never gonna hear it."

Draco scoffed behind me. At that point the four boys had walked over to our group by the bar. The twins stood together, the one still had his guitar, in the back and the keyboard player and violet eyed guitar player stood in front.

"Tom, is this our new guy Scales?" asked the keyboard player nodding his head in Draco's direction.

"No, Damien, he isn't Scales–" the agent started.

"I am," I said standing in front of Draco arms crossed.

Three out of the four boys stared at me in shock and I was happy that the fourth one was checking me out just happened to be the violet eyed one. He noticed me watching him and winked, I smiled and that's when I noticed Damien was yelling at Tom.

"—preppy!" That word caught my attention; I glared at the boy before I plastered a sweet smile on my face.

8888888888

I watched as Hermione eyed the guitar player not paying attention to the argument over her until she was called preppy. Her head snapped up and glared at the boy called Damien and then a very sweet smile came to her face. Hermione softly stepped forward and put her hand lightly on the boy's arm catching his attention. _That boy is in for a load of shit._ I though and I quickly stepped back away from him and noticed that Greg had too, the others taking the hint stepped back as well.

"Excuse me, did you just call me preppy?" she asked bubbly.

"Yeah," Damien said a little unnerved by her smile and everyone backing off.

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to make sure," Hermione said nodding her head and turning around, taking a step forward. Damien got a cocky grin on his face that nothing happened. Then Hermione stopped, spun on one foot and brought her fist in contact with his cheek with enough force to split the skin and knock him to the ground. Damien coughed on the floor holding his cheek. Hermione daintily stepped over to him and glared down.

"Since we are working together let me get one thing straight with you, don't mess with me." She started to walk away but stopped when Damien started laughing.

"Oh no, it's you little girl who shouldn't mess with me. You have no idea of the power I posses." Hermione just looked at him over her shoulder.

"Funny that was the other thing I was gonna say to you. Greg, Tom, I'm terribly sorry perhaps we can't do this tonight, I think the _boys_ need time to adjust to the fact of me joining the band." She started to leave, "Oh I'm sorry who is who? I only caught the jerks name."

"Well, there are the twins Jake, the drummer, and Daniel who plays guitar, and our lead vocalist/guitarist Rhys," Tom said in a deep voice. Hermione nodded and walked out of the club. I had no choice but to follow her. _I never knew Hermione had such a sly streak in her, it's so hot…Wait! Did I just think that? About Hermione! __The__ Dark Lord's daughter!_

8888888888

I was beyond mad, I was royally pissed. As soon as Draco got into the car I speed off, and picked up speed as I kept going. You would have sworn smoke was coming out of my ears. I had a little pick me up when I saw Draco had a death grip on the car seat. My phone rang; I pressed the speakerphone button without taking my eyes off the road.

"Yes?" I said tartly.

"Wow for someone that was supposed to meet her new band today you sound pissed." Alexis voice said filling the car.

"It was not a good experience," Draco mumbled, I glared at him, but Alexis heard him.

"What happened, Hun?" she said being truly sympathetic.

"I got called the 'P' word," I bit out, Alexis gasped.

"Oh, no they did not!" she practically screamed, "Which bastard did it? I'll get Fred and we both will kick their ass!'

"Hermione already gave the guy a bloody cheek," Draco laughed, and I had to smile remembering the sweet moment when my fist connected.

"Did I hear you mention Fred? Someone's getting awfully sweet aren't they?" I said teasingly.

She was flustered for a moment, "Well what about you and Draco? This is the second day in a row and you guys haven't fought! Or maybe you told him about the dream—"

"Bye Al talk to you later!" I said quickly hanging up and blushing furiously. _Alexis Trinity Moorings! You are so dead! _I saw Draco look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Dream?" he said smirking, one eyebrow raised. I blushed.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I snapped; pressing hard on the gas to go faster, causing Draco to slam back into the seat. I laughed aloud.

A/N: ok in case I confused a few people on who is who in the band it's:

Jake and Daniel, they're twins, Jake (short spiky hair) plays the drums and Daniel (hair to shoulders) plays the guitar.

Damien (the jerk) is the keyboard player.

Rhys (purple eyes) is the lead vocalist/guitarist

BTW can anyone tell me what Blaise is? I can't find my books and any fanfics I find either make him black or Italian.


	6. Sister?

Thank you for the reviews!

Mexican13Chapina- I saw this one guy with purple eyes I though they were seriously hot so I decided to make Rhys stand out.

cosmoGirl666 - ^_^

puppyeyes2003 – I decided to go off of what padfootsgrl79 said and just make him a mix. Debating if I'm going to use him more later on in the chapters so I just wanted to get it straightened out before hand.

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs – I HATED when people called me preppy in high school and I was far from it

grey eyes lover – ty for the help ^_^

padfootsgrl79 – I'm gonna just write him as a mix if I use him later ^_^

CGinny  
Sparkle Ninja27 – ty I was hoping to give a few twists in this story..just hopefully it doesn't come out with to many twists

Sensula –No you didn't miss anything about the dream, and thanks for pointing it out because I forgot to explain it in this chapter and your review made me go back, double check, and fix it. Honestly wasn't anything important.

Hannah M 96 – That's what I had thought but I wasn't sure because I can't find my books.  
mistermoocow – I thought the same thing! 

88888888888

Sister?

88888888888

"Hermione, where are we going?" Draco asked, the brown haired witch did not reply. "Hermione?" she still didn't answer, just kept looking at the road. She had been silent for over an hour.

Draco stopped trying to get a reply and looked out the window instead. He watched as they pulled away from the town and the houses thinned out. Soon they were driving down an empty dirt road with woods of tall oaks on either side, their branches arching overhead making the road look like a tunnel. After a few minutes Hermione pulled off on the side of the road, got out, and headed into the woods. Draco scrambled out to follow her.

"Hermione?" he called, but she stayed ever silent, it was starting to worry him.

So the two teens hiked through the woods. Hermione didn't look at her surrounding, but Draco watched everything not wanting to get dirty. He didn't know how she walked through all this in heels. Soon the trees cleared to reveal a hill with a single oak; it was huge! The branches shaded the whole hill. Hermione walked up and sat down, Draco followed. When he got by her he realized he wasn't on a hill but a cliff, looking over a deep valley with river running through it.

"You can sit down you know," Hermione said. Draco jumped slightly, he hadn't thought she would say anything, but he sat by her anyway.

"This place is amazing," Draco said looking around.

"I come here a lot, it's very calming." Draco nodded in agreement. Hermione turned herself facing him, "Draco?"

"Yeah," he replied still looking at the view.

"Why have you been nice to me the past two days? My father aside." Draco turned his head and looked at her. She could tell he was thinking.

"I don't know," he replied turning away, "I could ask you the same thing."

Hermione shrugged, "I guess because it's pointless, and it wouldn't make living with you easier."

"Should we call it an official truce from now on?" Draco suggested.

"You mean for us to be friends?" Hermione asked. He looked at her surprised that she even offered.

"Yeah," he smiled not a smirk a smile, "for us to be friends."

"I think I could work with that" Hermione smiled back. They sat in silence for a little while before Draco spoke.

"Sooo what dream was your friend talking about?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There was no dream, Alexis is just trying to be a pain in my ass by stirring up drama."

"Oh," Draco looked disappointed, Hermione laughed.

8888888888

We sat on the cliff for a long time; it was evening when we arrived back home. When we entered the flat two owls swooped in on us, dropping a letter in each of our laps. It was from school. I opened it up and a badge fell out, it was a gold badge with red HG letters. My mouth fell open when I saw it, then I shrieked with excitement.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Why are you screaming?" Draco yelled over me, he hadn't opened his letter yet. I snatched up my badge and showed him.

"I GOT HEAD GIRL!" I jumped up and down; I quickly read the rest of my letter. There were the usual school supplies and saying that my Head duties will be given to me with the Head Boy on the train.

"Uh, I wonder who the Head Boy is?" I asked aloud.

"Hermione," I looked up at Draco he had a grin on his face, "You're looking at him." He said holding up his badge.

"Oh my god Draco! That's wonderful!" I flung my arms around him in a hug, not seeing the smaller paper fall out of my envelope. After I released Draco he picked it up, a frown came to his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked he didn't reply he just handed me the paper. As I read my jaw dropped in shock.

"No, no! They can't do this to me! And why didn't he tell me!" I shook my head in disbelief, then rage over took me. "Draco, we are going to my father and you are apparating us there"

With that we were gone, the letter drifted to the floor.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It has come down to me to inform you that you will no longer be residing in Gryffindor at the start of the year. Instead you will be living in Slytherin. I cannot answer clearly why, the sorting hat shouted at me that there was a mistake and that you are to be put in Slytherin._

_You will be happy to learn that your sister will be joining you as well. Have a wonderful rest of the summer. Looking forward to seeing you and your sister!_

_Head Master_

8888888888

As soon as we arrived I stormed into the house. I repeated what I did my first night here, flicking my hand to create wind to slam the doors open. The Death eaters jumped out of my way when they saw it was me. Draco ran to catch up with me, and then ran ahead blocking the last door that I had to enter.

"Get out of my way!" I snapped.

"Hermione, you need to calm down first!" he snapped back.

"No!" I yelled, and a big gust opened the door pushing Draco after it to slide on the floor towards my father.

"What is the meaning of this!" Voldemort hissed at Draco, who got up as quickly as he could and knelt.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled, storming into the room wind whipping around me. "Why didn't you tell me about my own sister!"

All of a sudden water poured down on top of my head, the wind stopped and I sputtered at the coldness of the water. A female laugh could be heard from behind me, I whipped around to yell but my voice caught in my throat. A girl about my age and height wearing black mini skirt a red low V-neck shirt that came to two inches above her belly button. She had straight brown hair with blonde, red, and black streaks through it. She walked up and stood in front of me. _No, it isn't possible!_

"Vanessa?" I whispered, "You're real?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm real. Everything we have ever talked about is real." The girl Vanessa replied with a smile.

"Oh my God," I said flinging my arms around her in a hug which she returned, "I knew it I just knew it," I whispered.

"Um, hate to break this up but…who is she?" Draco asked.

Vanessa and I pulled away smiling, "She's me sister," I said, "my twin sister." Draco looked dumb founded, Voldemort looked furious.

"You connected with her," Voldemort hissed, "You were forbidden! You could have ruined everything!"

Vanessa ignored him and smirked at me, I grinned back.

"Shall we head out and catch up on the past six years?"

"Let's," I took her hand, "Why don't we leave like we used too?"

"Always fun," she replied. In a whirl of flames and leaves, we were gone.

88888888888

A/N: I know this one is a short chapter sorry; the next one is a LOT longer I promise. In a couple more chapters I get to take over the story ^_^. R&R


	7. Surprises

Sorry for the delay, Fanfiction was being weird and wasn't letting me post it.

Thank you for reviews!

Sheridan Malfoy Potter:

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs: No one could handle me as a twin, I'ld cause to much trouble ^_^

Megan Consoer:

Hannah M 96: Merry Christmas back! Lol randomness is awesome though so no worries.

Sensula: Alpha Wolf Demon had this awesome reviewer when she was writing it who asked to be put in the story, so she made her a twin. That was the only way she could think to make her an important character to keep around. They are identical.

FigrSk8r13:

Enjoy!

88888888888

Surprises

88888888888

I was so confused. One minute Hermione was furious, the next she is smiling and hugging that strange girl. The Dark Lord was livid at the new girl, who I was shocked that she ignored him. Before everything that was going on registered, roaring fire and leaves encircled the two girls and when it stopped, they were gone. _Wait that was her sister? Her __**twin**__ sister?_

"Malfoy!" the Dark Lord hissed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and went down on one knee, "My Lord?"

"Find them!"

"Yes My Lord," in a pop I was gone.

I first went to the house. I looked through all the rooms with no sign of them. Next place was the club, than Diagon Alley. They were nowhere to be found. _Draco you are such an idiot!_ With another pop, I was off to where the sisters were.

8888888888

I stared at the girl next to me; I couldn't believe she was real. My whole life I had thought she was something I made up to comfort myself being the only child. But here she was, my Nes, exactly as I always saw her. Except the hair, that was new.

"So you're telling me everything we talked about was true? _Everything_? Including about our mum?"

"Yes! For the umpteenth time!" Vanessa laughed.

"That is soooo wicked cool!" This new year at Hogwarts was gonna rock with my new powers, "So what have you been up too for the last six years Nes?"

"A little of this a little of that." She replied, tossing her head, "I'm the top model for _Witch Teen_ and _Enchanting Witches_."

"Are you serious? That is freaking awesome." _I wonder if she can get me in, I mean we are twins after all._

"It is a pretty sweet deal. Being top model my word is law, if I don't like something or someone they are gone like that," she said with a quick snap of her fingers.

"So what about you and Draco? You two a thing?" Nes asked, lifting one brow.

"Nah, we just became friends. What about you? Miss Top Model, got a boy toy?"

"Nope, don't trust any I've come across. Only seen me as the model first."

I stood up dusting the dirt from my skirt. "Well we'd better head back to my house. Draco is probably frantically looking for us on our father's orders.

"You're damn right I was!" yelled a voice from behind.

We both looked into the face of a very ticked off Draco. Nes popped up and grabbed my hand.

"Oops, Mione looks like we gotta go!" She said winking at me, I caught on.

"Yup, Bye Draco! See ya at the house."

"Oh no yo-"Draco started.

But we didn't hear what else he said. We had appeared at my flat laughing. Running up the stairs and into my room we locked the door, the muggle way, the magic way, and even our kinds way.

"We are going to have so much fun with him!" Vanessa and I said in unison giving each other high fives.

88888time gap88888

Vanessa had gotten a call from her modeling agent; magazine was having some crisis, and had to go. I decided to head down to the _Legion_ and see about my new band members. Being the oh-so-nice person I was I actually informed Draco…while he was asleep from a potion I put in his coke.

When I went into the club no one was on the main floor, so I decided to head to the back room. As I got closer I heard the boys talking.

"Damien, knock it off! What if you're seen?" exclaimed one.

"No one's gonna notice, besides we got a few days left before school. Have some fun!" Damien replied.

Quietly I walked up to the slightly opened door and peaked in. Damien had a wand out and was making all the seat cushions fly around, changing them into different things as they flew.

"Damien!" I saw Rhys snap, "Stop it, if you're caught you will be kicked out of Hogwarts before you even go!" _So that's what he was talking about earlier. Ha!_

"I'm not gonna get caught Rhys." Damien mocked, "What do you think will happen? One of the Heads from Hogwarts coming through the door?"

"Actually," I said walking through the door wand out, the boys all jumped, "That's exactly what is happening. Now either you stop doing magic in a muggle club or I will have you suspended, I might even throw in a detention afterwards for the preppy comment."

All the boys looked at me shocked. Damien looked pissed. "Well?" I said tapping my foot. Damien changed all the pillows back and set them where they belonged. "That's much better."

"So are you really Head Girl at Hogwarts?" one of the twins asked, Jake.

"Yes," I replied putting my wand away, "Shall we begin again? OK. I am Hermione Granger."

"Rhys Storm," said my favorite hottie of the group, and the only one.

"Jake and Daniel Porter." The twins said in unison.

Damien said nothing, he just stomped out of the room. I shrugged, slamming the door behind him.

"Well now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business. Tell me about your band."

88888888888

Besides Damien, everyone in the band was cool. They all grew up together and were from a small town, the stereotypical band in the garage beginning. They called the band the Crystal Underground, which I thought was great. The boys even asked if I thought it needed to be changed, it was sweet of them because I could tell they really liked the name and didn't want it changed.

They played a range of music, which allows them to get out to more people. All of them can write music and lyrics but Rhys and Daniel are the ones who mainly do it. We set up a date to meet up in about a week and have a rehearsal. Emails, IMs, and numbers were exchanged. The boys were going to email me the songs so I can starts looking them over, they didn't have too many boy-girl songs but I would still need to know the other songs because they might be able to turn into duets.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. Remember to get all your school supplies, it starts in two weeks," I said gathering up my bag.

"See ya Scales," called the twins.

"I'll walk you to your car," offered Rhys.

"Sure," I smiled.

Rhys was asking me how I made my music without a band. I told him I learned how to play the piano so making the transition to Casio or keyboard wasn't that hard. The rest I used my computer, I have a few music programs that allow me to create any music I want.

"It took a while to learn all of them, but it was worth it," I said as I unlocked my car and tossed my bag in, "Now I can use any instrument I want." I leaned up against the car.

"Sweet, do you think you can program it to play during a concert?" Rhys asked leaning against the car next to me.

"I would have to make a CD of the music we wanted. Each instrument has to be done one at a time, saved, then mixed together. Unless we had a ton of computers off stage it couldn't be done."

"Huh," Rhys started to lean closer; I let him come to me. Suddenly an engine roared and a car door slammed. Jumping we turned to see Draco getting out of a silver Malibu.

"What do you think you are doing!" Draco growled.

"I think I was conversing with a fellow band member before you showed up." _I shall beat you within an inch of your life Draco Malfoy for stopping what else I was about to do with him!_

"Look, I'm sorry. Just don't ever leave like that! Your father will kill me if I didn't know where you are!" I felt a little bad after that; my father would kill him.

"Alright let's go home now," I slid into my driver's seat, "Bye Rhys."

"Bye Scales," Rhys said glaring at Draco, Draco glared back. _Uh-oh, this is gonna be bad, I can feel it._

8888888888

When we pulled up to the house, Draco waited on the porch for me to unlock it. Once inside he went up to his room. I decided to make dinner, chicken cutlet and spaghetti. I started to feel a little guilty about ditching Draco all those times. His life was literally on the line if he wasn't by me when my father decided to come in contact. Draco came down stairs by the time everything was almost finished cooking.

"Hey, hope you like spaghetti and chicken," I replied as I turned everything off and got plates and utensils out.

"That sounds great Hermione," He grabbed up the plates and things and started to set the table. _I love it when he says my name….Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it there girl. You just became friends and he works for your father, he's a Death Eater! '__**But was that his choice?**_' said a new voice. It stopped me short. Was it his choice? I mean really his choice? I turned to where Draco set the table and looked at him, I mean really looked at him. His face was blank, jaw set firmly, but his eyes seemed so…so haunted. The silver orbs showed the only real emotion, they showed the emotional exhaustion and pressure no teenager should ever have had to go through. Right at that moment I realized that I wanted to know what he had seen and been through. Why he was the way he was. I wanted to know the real Draco.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice broke my train of thoughts; it was then that I realized that I had been staring.

"Sorry mind wondered off about the new lyrics and everything I have to learn this week," I answered quickly setting out the food.

"I could help if you want. I could sing the guy parts," Draco offered as he held out my chair and pushed me in.

"Thank you Draco, that was sweet to offer," I smiled at him, "I could use the help."

Draco smiled back; the rest of dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence.

88888time gap88888

The week had gone by fast, faster than I would have wished. Draco and I had gotten a little closer; we had hung out a lot more. We had movie nights were I introduced him to some Broadway films I had and other regular movies. We actually walked around the park yesterday and a man had a box full of Husky puppies, which I of course played with for a bit. Vanessa had to work overseas for the rest of the summer; she was so busy I didn't want to bug her with our mental-link talk.

I was headed over to the Legion for the rehearsal. Draco was in the car with me going over the songs one more time. He had an amazing voice; my jaw dropped the first time I heard him. Secretly I recorded us singing together. The magic of a recorder! Along with the magic to make said recorder invisible. We pulled into the Legion parking lot.

"OK Draco, please play nice with Rhys," I said as we got out of the car.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied clenching his jaw.

"You nearly growl anytime I mention him," Draco had a very faint blush.

"I don't care about that punk ass kid. Besides I won't be here."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it; I'll meet you back at the house." With a crack he was gone.

Shrugging I walked into the club, the boys were all set up. Jake was behind his drums wearing black shorts and black shirt with a picture of a dark cave filled with colorful crystals and the bands' name in an arch about it. Daniel was dressed similarly except black pants with his guitar strapped on. Rhys was wearing dark blue jeans and a red button up collared shirt over a white tank top; he had his guitar too. Damien was wearing baggy blue jeans and a green shirt that said "You suck!" in white on it. I thought that was convenient since I was wearing a light blue shirt that said "You know what? You can kiss my A$$" and my tan caprices.

"Hey Scales!" shouted the twins as they saw me get on stage.

"Hey Scales," said Rhys with a smile, Damien just grunted.

"Hello boys," I replied, "Are we ready to go?"

"We've been ready for a half hour!" snapped Damien.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, I do live on the other side of town," I said sweetly. I used a bit of wind to whack Damien upside the head.

"No problem, you ready to start?" Rhys intervened.

"Sure, which song?"

"Underground." (**Bold is Hermione**, plain is Rhys, _italics is rest of band,_ underlined is Hermoine and Rhys)

No one can blame you  
For walking away  
Too much rejection  
No love injection  
Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell (echo)

But down in the underground (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
You'll find someone true (_down underground_)  
Down in the underground (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
A land serene (_oh oh oh oh_)  
A crystal moon, ah, ah

_It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground_

**Daddy, daddy, get me out of here** (heard about a place today)  
**I'm, I'm underground** (nothing never hurts again)

_Heard about a place today_ (**daddy, get me out of here**)  
_Where nothing never hurts again_ (wanna go underground)

**No one can blame you  
For walking away  
Too much rejection  
No love injection  
But down in the underground** (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
**You'll find someone true** (_down underground_)  
**Down in the underground** (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
**A land serene** (_oh oh oh oh_)  
**A crystal moon, ah, ah**

It's only (echo)  
It's only forever  
It's not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground Wanna live underground (_underground_)  
Wanna live underground (_wanna live underground_)**I'm, I'm underground** (now get me underground)  
**Daddy, daddy, get me** (heard about a place today, where nothing never hurts again)

Wanna live underground

Heard about a place today, wanna live, wanna live underground

As the music died out everyone was quit. Which made me really nervous, I've never sung with anyone before besides Draco and I never had to worry about harmonizing. Surprisingly the first one to speak was Damien.

"Wow," he said, "I think that is the best we've ever sounded." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"So shall we continue?" I asked smiling big. For the rest of the day till late we practiced, we even did a few of my songs.

88888time gap88888

Wearily I trudged into the house, kicked off my shoe, and flopped on the couch. Leaning back I closed my eyes. Suddenly something jumped on my lap and started licking my face. I jerked up to find a cream colored Husky puppy on my lap. It was one of the ones from the park. It had on a red studded collar, attached to it was a note.

_Hermione,_

_I saw how much you loved those puppies yesterday in the park, so I got you one. I hope you like her. An apology for being…. well…. me since I got here, and the start of an apology for being an ass to you for the past six years. Please come into the dining room._

_Draco_

Intrigued I picked up the pup, which I decided to call Skye, and walked into the living room. Draco had made dinner, and set out all my nice plates and had candles lit. He was standing beside a pulled out chair and motioned for me to sit. I put Skye down, she ran to Draco, and sat down.

"I hope you like it," Draco said as he pushed me in, "I actually have been reading those cook books you have."

"Why Mr. Malfoy! I must say I am shocked," I teased, "Really this was really sweet, but why? You have really surprised me with the way you have been acting this last week. Please tell me it's not all because of my so called father."

"No Hermione, it's not. I guess I figured you are stuck, like me, in a position you don't want to be in. You can't talk to your friends about how you feel and what's going on. In my case it could get me killed, in yours you could lose your friends and be shunned. I felt that, just maybe, I could become a good enough friend to you that you would be able to talk to me. You know, vent or something. I also thought that I would be able to do the same." Draco replied as he kept his eyes on the dog.

"So you just wanted me as a venting partner?" My mind was reeling that he had actually admitted all that.

"No, I really want you as my friend. This past week, you have become my friend. I hope that I have become yours," Draco finally looked at me.

"You're really serious? No tricks? Nothing to do with my father or yours?"

"I am serious." I got up from my chair, went over to him, and gave him the biggest hug ever, which he returned.

"You have become my friend," I said pulling away, "It seems funny doesn't it? One of my worst enemies has become my friend."

"One of?" Draco asked, "Who are the others?"

"My father and his Death Eaters."

888888888888A/N: Finally my writing for this story starts!8888888888

The last two weeks went by in a blur, Vanessa decided to move into the Hermione's flat before school started and spent the entire last two weeks with Draco and Hermione. Hermione's apartment only had two bedrooms with their own bathroom and of course a hall bathroom. Since Draco had the spare bedroom, Vanessa and Hermione shared. They really didn't mind, the only problem was space for all their things. It was easily taken care of with a little magic.

The trio would sit in the living room and just talk about their past lives. Hermione felt so sad for the other two, both were stuck being raised by horrible men. Vanessa constantly snuck out of the house to escape and ended up being discovered by a modeling agency at the age of 14 so she was able to stay away for the most part; Voldemort had no way of protesting without being discovered. Poor Draco was tortured any time he stepped a hair off the path Lucius set for him.

"Hey, what do you two say for a party?" Hermione piped up.

"Oh yes! PARTY!" Vanessa squealed.

"And who exactly would we invite?" asked Draco.

"Well I was thinking the Weasley's." Hermione started ticking off on her fingers.

"Don't forget Alexis," Vanessa offered.

"Right Alexis and of course Harry will come."

"I could call up a few of my modeling friends, they LOVE parties."

"Wonderful! I could bring my band members too!" The girls giggled in excitement, Draco just groaned.

"I don't think a party would be a good idea," The girls just stared unblinking and Draco had to admit having twins just stare at you is kind of unsettling.

"And why not? I think a party is the perfect thing before returning to school," Hermione stood up, hands on hips.

"Nothing, never mind. Have the party." Draco got up and left to go upstairs.

Vanessa and Hermione looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and working on planning the party. They decided to turn the living room into a clearing in a forest. So they shrunk all the furniture and pictures, put them in a box and put it up in their room. Hermione lifted her hands and trees started to grow along the walls and stretch up to spread leafy branches across the ceiling.

"Lovely Mione," Vanessa smiled, "Now watch this." Vanessa faced the wall the TV used to rest on. She flicked her wrist and a waterfall flowed down from the ceiling creating a small pond on the floor. Hermione created a small rock ledge around it that people could sit on and Vanessa allowed the pond to fill to the edge. They both agreed to change the floor into soft springy grass, so people could walk around barefoot if they wanted to but the girls wouldn't fall if they wore heels. Vanessa started spreading out orbs of different colored flames to hang all around the ceiling.

"Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How on earth can you do that?" the girls gasped and spun around to find Draco standing in the doorway, they didn't hear him come back down.

"Shit," Vanessa whispered.

"Should we tell him?" Hermione whispered back.

"Tell me what? What the hell are you?" Draco demanded coming into the room.

"We're Elementals."

888888888888888888

A/N: Reminder if you forgot what they look like or what they play:

Jake and Daniel, their twins, Jake (short spiky hair) plays the drums and Daniel (hair to shoulders) plays the guitar.

Damien (the jerk) is the keyboard player.

Rhys (purple eyes) is the lead vocalist/guitarist

**Song was Underground by David Bowie.** I didn't change any lyrics just deleted some and a lot of repeats I took out. Anyone know any good songs I'm all ears ^_^


	8. Notice

Hey everybody, I'm sorry to say I may not be posting for a bit. I just found out my grandma's cancer came back for the 4th time and it doesn't look good at all. Only option to help is a surgery that may not end up well, and that's in two weeks end of April beginning of May. I'm going to post up the last chapter I've been working on and I'll try to work on others.

Thanks to everyone who reads this story and really big thanks to those that review it.


	9. Party time!

Mexican13Chapina: I was wondering where you went! Glad to see ya. 

Lovebone: TY, I like the badass side too! 

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs: I loooove that song, and didn't realize I made Damien act like Ron lol. Maybe I'll pair the two up to cause trouble somehow. Elementals was the only thing I could come up with to think of how they have the powers they do, and I hope my explanation isn't confusing. 

phhsdj: I'm working on it, sorry I didn't thank you in the last chapter for reviewing. ^_^ Thank you! 

88888888888

Party time!

88888888888

"I'm sorry, you are what?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"Elementals," Vanessa replied sitting down on the soft grass floor.

"What are Elementals? I've never heard of them."

"Nor has a lot of people I would suspect," said Hermione, "But we are creatures who were created by the elements." With a wave of her wand Hermione levitated a book down from her bedroom and handed it to Draco.

"_How Magic Began_," Draco read, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Mione I think it was wasted effort to bring the book, not everyone is a book worm like you," Vanessa teased.

"Well honestly I don't see why people should ask for answers when they have the ability to figure it out themselves."

"Excuse me! Still confused over here!" Draco yelled.

"No need to get testy Draco Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.

"We all know there are four major elements that run the world: earth, water, fire and air. And there were four guardians, per say, of each element." Vanessa began to explain.

"Each of them _were_ the elements in human shape, they had the ultimate control over each. They helped to shape the world, their powers were vast. Soon their powers started to have a runoff effect." Hermione interrupted.

"A leak if you will," Vanessa continued, "It all mixed together creating magic; which is when it started going into the creatures. Then they started to evolve into the centaurs, faeries, elves, and all the other magical beings. Not all evolved but still carried it in their system which humans, who had taken it in as well, ate and passed onto their children."

"Yes, yes, and then humans started possessing magic. We learn this as first years Hermione," Draco said impatiently.

"Be quiet. They may have taught that to first years but they didn't teach us everything and if you bothered to look into your own magic heritage you would know that!" Hermione snapped.

"Calm sister. Anyway, what they didn't tell you is that the elements noticed the changes in the world and knowing they caused it came up with a way to try and contain the leakage so no more ran out into the animals and humans. The four got together and created the Elementals, they looked like humans but they possessed control over all the elements. Elementals absorb all the leakage and keep it separated in the elemental forms; they are able to wield the elements without sending anymore magic back out into the world."

"Alright but how are you Elementals when your father is a wizard?"

"Honestly Draco are you really this thick? Our mother was an Elemental, a very young one by their standards. No one expected an Elemental to mate with a human." Hermione answered.

"We came into our full powers on our 17 birthday, we posses both the powers of the elements and because our father is a wizard we can channel them into either the elements or into magic." Vanessa chimed in.

"So you both have powers over all the elements," Draco said suddenly sitting down.

"Well not exactly. Identical twins are in essence one person split into two, so our powers split as well. Nes has fire and water, I have earth and air."

"Ok so you two are Elementals?"

"Correct," The twins said in unison.

"So where is your mom now? And why was Hermione raised separate?" The two girls looked at each other for a second.

"Well," Vanessa started.

"The thing is, we don't know were out mother is," Hermione finished.

"Mom fled with Hermione when we were still little, and we haven't seen or heard anything since."

"She fled?" Draco couldn't blame her, it _was_ the Dark Lord.

"I never could figure out why she left; any of my memories of her and father's memories shows her very much in love with him." Vanessa sighed.

"Between the two of us Nes and I can't figure it out, or why it was just me she took."

Draco just stared deadpanned at the wall, his eyes glazing over. The girls figured he was having an information overload, between the two of them they got Draco up and carried him into his room. They sat him on his bed and Vanessa created a cup of tea that would stay hot and placed it on his night stand. He didn't move even after they left the room. Hermione summoned an owl and the girls started to send out invitations to the party that night, hoping Draco would be normal by then. Vanessa reminded Hermione they needed to put down it was casual wear and a nature theme. The hours went by and the twins continued to prepare food and drinks for the event.

"Do you think he's ok?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Aww worried about him are we? How sweet to worry about your boyfriend," Vanessa teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be," Vanessa said knowingly. Hermione turned her head away.

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Even if I did it couldn't happen because of our fathers and you know it!" Hermione blurted out.

"What couldn't happen?" A voice called from the doorway. The girls turned to see Draco standing there. Hermione covered her mouth, blushing darkly and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Vanessa and Draco watched the stairway as they heard the door slam above.

"What couldn't happen?" Draco asked again.

"For me to know and you to find out….maybe." Vanessa smirked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are frustrating at times?"

"And your point is?" Vanessa retorted as she went to follow Hermione.

8888888

"Mione?" Vanessa called slowly opening up the door. She entered the magically expanded room, the room held ever different kind of tree with each stage of season. In the center of the room was a big fire pit that roared and flickered with all different colored flames, the very back corner of the room was a small lake.

"Hermione?" Vanessa called again coming to the foot of a willow, Hermione nestled in its branches. Poor Skye paced along the bottom wanting to get up to her mistress.

"Go away," Hermione called.

"You really do like him don't you sweetie?" Vanessa stood at the base of the tree watching Hermione as she turned her face away.

"That's such an absurd thing to think Nes. Just go away!"

"Mione you are being silly he didn't even hear you. And our guests are about to arrive you want to leave it to Draco to great your friends?"

"No," she said jumping down.

"Good girl," Vanessa said smiling as the door bell rang, "Better get ready."

The twins snapped their fingers and were instantly dressed. Hermione was in a one strap knee length flowing dress in various shades of green. Vanessa was in a halter top dress the fit snugly and ended 4 inches above her knees in various shades of red and orange. The two walked out of their room, leaving Skye, and down the stairs together. Vanessa walked into the kitchen to do last minute check on the food and drinks, while Hermione answered the door.

"Alexis! So glad you could come! Where's Fred?"

"Right here Hermione," Fred replied coming out of the alley.

"How are you Fred? Will George be coming?" Hermione asked kissing Fred's cheek and letting the two in, closing the door behind them.

"Of course he's coming; right now he's closing up the joke shop."

"Hermione you guys did such a beautiful job! Do you need any help with anything?" Alexis asked.

"Yes!" Vanessa called from the kitchen, the girls laughed as Alexis dragged Fred in the direction of the kitchen to help Vanessa bring in the food.

The door bell rang again as more guests arrived. Soon the party was in full swing and most of the girls opted to go barefoot to enjoy the grass underfoot. Everyone was mingling really well; Jake and Daniel were over with Fred and George, Jake was flirting with one of the models, Harry and Ron were off to one side together and Rhys hadn't shown up yet. Hermione didn't expect Damien to show up and she was just fine with that. Hermione and Vanessa walked around the room mingling with everyone introducing each other as sisters considering no one knew about them. Draco had stayed upstairs in his room away from the party.

"Hermione!" Harry called from across the room, the twin girls drifted over.

"Harry, Ron, are you enjoying the party?"

"It's excellent but we haven't talked to you all night!" Ron pouted.

"We have more guests then just you to speak to Ronald," Vanessa scolded.

"I think you two did an amazing job setting up, and I still can't believe you have a sister let alone a twin," Harry jumped in noticing Ron getting angry.

"Thank you; it was a pleasant shock for us to be sure. So what have you been up too?"

"Quidditch practice, coming up with new plays for the year and a practice schedule." Harry replied.

"Where's your bathroom?" Ron interrupted.

"Up the stairs," the girls chorused together.

Ron left leaving Harry with the girls talking about Vanessa's work. All of a sudden there was a yell and a crash as Draco was blown to the foot of the stairs and Skye running down the stairs towards him. Everyone in the house froze.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped rushing over. Ron came down the stairs wand raised, Draco slowly stood up a cut down the side of his face. Vanessa ran over and picked up Skye when the dog tried to go after Ron. Harry came over as well wand raised at Draco.

"Are you ok Draco? Ronald what is wrong with you!" Hermione yelled, Draco raised his wand at Ron.

"Bastard hit me from behind after I got Skye from your room."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Oh for goodness sake all of you put your wands away!" Vanessa sighed. Draco put his wand away, Harry lowered his and Ron kept his aimed at Draco.

"He lives here Ron," Hermione explained, Ron's jaw dropped and his wand arm fell to his side.

"You heard her Weasel, I live here." There was an explosion of yelling from the Weasely's and Harry.

"Enough!" Vanessa yelled over them, "Everyone back to the party." Slowly everyone quieted down, Vanessa grabbed the boys and Hermione took Draco into the kitchen to clean up his cut.

"What the hell is his problem?" Draco asked sitting on the bar stool.

"Well you have tortured us since first year," Hermione replied getting the first aid kit and started cleaning up the cut. Draco hissed as the rubbing alcohol touched the cut. "Oh don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby," Draco pouted. Hermione smiled at his childish behavior.

"There all done," she said as she put a Band-Aid over it. Draco grabbed her hand before she pulled completely away.

"Thank you," Hermione realized just how close they were. She had stood in between his legs in order to clean the cut properly and couldn't help but stare into his storm colored eyes

"You're welcome."

"Hermione? Is everything alright?" Hermione jumped back from Draco at the sudden voice and looked over at the kitchen entrance.

"Rhys! Glad you could make it, um yes everything is fine. Just a little mishap."

"Good to hear," Rhys replied smiling, his violet eyes lighting up, "Care to come dance?"

"Sure," Hermione replied walking past him out the kitchen. Rhys glared over at Draco behind her back; Draco returned the look with hard steel eyes.

"She's mine blondie," Rhys smirked as he followed after Hermione.

"You wish," Draco growled under his breath stomping back up the stairs to his room not wanting to ruin the girls' party anymore then it had been. Unbeknownst to the group someone had been watching and listening from the hall.

"Ooo this will be an interesting year won't it Skye?" Vanessa giggled to the husky, Skye licked her face happily.


	10. Party's over

I would like to thank everyone for their patience and well wishes for my grandma, the surgery was a success and she is perfectly fine. ^_^ I have a very large NY Italian family we took up one whole section of the waiting room, and most of us weren't even there! It got very loud when we heard the good news. It was almost a comedy. The poor doctor was short about 5'2"-5'3" and all the males in my family are tall, so when he came out he was surrounded by about six very tall men, and the doc got a little scared. The doc told us the good news we all started cheering, then crying and then everyone whipped out cell phones in a span of about 3 minutes. "Who's calling who?" "Did you call this one?" "I have this one on the phone" "No don't call them! I already called that one!" We're just waiting for her to come home now.

Thank you to:

grey eyes lover  
Sensula  
next to normal

hotttopicgirl  
DeathlyIce  
DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs 

Why the girls mom left and with only Hermione will be explained but not for a few chapters

88888888888

Party's over

88888888888

After the explosion between Ron and Draco things were pretty quiet at the party. George took Ron home because he kept trying to get up the stairs to curse Draco. Harry was cozying up to one of Vanessa's modeling friends; Alexis and Fred were too busy making out in the corner to pay attention to anyone else. Jake and Daniel were on the floor dancing crazy with a crowd of girls; Vanessa and Hermione made a few more rounds of the room chatting with people before they settled down near the mini waterfall. Rhys wandered over and sat down across from Hermione on the soft grass.

"So what's the deal with blondie?" Rhys asked.

"Draco? He's our body guard, our father's idea," Hermione answered.

"He's a good friend, him and Hermione are especially close," Vanessa smirked at Hermione's glare and Rhys' raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, it was either Draco lived here or we lived with our father," Hermione said.

"That has to be awkward for any boyfriends," Rhys looked pointedly at Hermione; Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him without anyone seeing.

"Oh no boyfriends to worry about," Hermione replied seriously, Vanessa rolled her eyes '_naïve much?'_

"Really? Well - "

"Hermione, Vanessa," a voice called from the stairs. Both girls turned to find Draco standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry to spoil the fun but it is late and we have to catch the train early tomorrow."

"True, come on Hermione let's go let the guests know," Vanessa grabbed her twins hand and dragged a bewildered Hermione through the crowd. Draco glared at Rhys.

"I know why you're here, and I will not allow it to happen."

"You have no idea why I'm here blondie; and if you knew what was good for you, you would back off now," Rhys replied arrogantly standing up and facing Draco. Draco's hands fisted at his side and he stepped right in front of Rhys.

"I know exactly why you are here you wanna be badass, and I know exactly who you are. You will not play with Hermione, leave her alone," Draco hissed, Rhys smirked.

"Not a chance in hell pretty boy."

"You son of a b-"

"Draco?" The boys turned to find Hermione walking towards them; everyone had left except the few who had headed out the door. Hermione looked worriedly between the two, Rhys smiled at her and Draco just stepped back.

"What ya need?" Draco asked.

"Would you mind cleaning up the kitchen while Vanessa and I take down everything else?"

"Not at all," Draco said walking off to the kitchen with one last glare at Rhys. Rhys laughed and turned to Hermione with a dazzling smile.

"So Hermione anything I can do for you?" Hermione blushed; Vanessa came up with a fake smile on her face.

"No, the best help you can be is by leaving. Not much to be done anyway, party is over and we need to head to bed. I'll see you out," Vanessa took Rhys by the elbow and so as not to seem rude Rhys followed with a wave to Hermione. Hermione just blinked in confusion, Vanessa strolled back with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What in the world was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"What was what all about?" Vanessa asked innocently.

"Nes, you know exactly what I am talking about. You practically threw him out and what are you up too?"

"I'm not up to anything," Vanessa replied running up the stairs before her sister could ask her anymore questions.

"VANESSA! You need to help clean up your part!" Hermione yelled. In a sudden rush all the flames poofed out of existence with little smoke and the water drained away.

"THERE!" Vanessa called down the stairs.

Hermione just shook her head at her twin's antics and finished cleaning up the room. She would find out what her sister was up to sooner or later. Vanessa was her twin after all; they couldn't keep secrets from each other for long.

88888888888

A/N: I know the chapter is really really short but while my grandma is in the hospital we gotta clean and do work on the house. She yells at us if we try to fix things or clean for her lol so we have to do it all before she gets back! But since I don't have any summer classes this term I'll have more time to work on chapters. I just wanted to give you guys something while I had the chance.

Thanks again everyone! R&R


	11. New House

So my grandma had surgery on the 9th and was allowed to come home on the 11th….after major surgery….sometimes I question how smart doctors really are. But she's been great, up and yelling at my mom and I to shut up when we tell her she shouldn't be doing certain chores.

Yay's and thanks to:

Sensula: ^_^ Who wouldn't like a dominant Draco?

heathermea: ^_^

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs : -mysteriously- all in due time mwuahaha! Lol But seriously I don't know exactly when I am going to have everything come out but I do know how it will happen at least.

Orange-Coyote: She's not gonna like it one bit either!

Sapphire BookNerd: TY! I love your username lol it's awesome

ladyrebelia: You are the best review I have ever gotten! Even when with my other stories before I took them down. It really made my day ^_^ 3

grey eyes lover: Yeah I knew it was late but I wanted to post something and I was kinda in a dead zone about how to transition from summer to school and how to tie in a few things for later, and that was what I came up with. 

ENJOY!

88888888888

New House

88888888888

The train ride was quiet; Hermione was reading the new lyrics that Rhys handed her before boarding the train, and Vanessa was reading one of her class books. As soon as they arrived at the train station Draco left them to visit with his housemates. Harry and Ron were still mad and avoiding the twin girls, Ron more than Harry. Rhys, Jake, Daniel and Damien all choose to stick together for the train ride and found another compartment. Hermione looked up from the lyrics sheets and stared out the window lost in thought.

"Nes, I've been thinking."

"Daddy dearest has been to quiet," Vanessa replied without looking up from her book.

"Yes, he must have known who and where I was this whole time. I've gone against him enough the past few years with Harry and Ron. Why now?" Hermione turned to her twin.

"It must have something to do with our coming of age and into our full power. I've been wondering the same thing." Vanessa put down her book and leaned towards Hermione.

"And we all know how our _darling _father is when it comes to power," Hermione bit the corner of her lip in concentration, "Vanessa, have we ever been hunted?"

"The Elementals?" Vanessa blinked in surprise, "I honestly don't know. Though I'm sure we must have been, anything possessing great power is hunted sooner or later and I can't imagine Elementals could have gone this many years without someone attempting it."

There was a sound outside their compartment door and the two girls went silent, a knock came followed by the door opening. Professor McGonagall entered and regarded the two girls for a moment confused.

", you must come to the Head compartment for the meeting of the prefects and to meet the Head boy."

"Yes Professor." After Hermione put away the lyrics she followed Professor McGonagall down the hall, she felt a soft brush against her mind.

_We need to fix our last name, you are not a Granger and we can't use our real name._ Vanessa's voice said softly.

_True, but maybe it's for the best that we just use my adoptive name. It would just be a little odd if I changed it all of a sudden._

There was a slight pause of hesitation before a soft _Okay _responded

Then the connection went away and Hermione continued to follow Professor McGonagall down the train.

88888888888

The room was dark with a fire flickering low in the corner, a dark figure sat in a chair staring thoughtfully into the flickering flames.

"Pettigrew," the voice hissed out. Feet were heard rushing over.

"My lord?" the sniveling man stammered out.

"How is the search coming? Has it been found?"

"No, bu-but we believe to be close my lord."

"Good," Lord Voldemort smiled and stood. He walked out of the room and with a motion of his hand Pettigrew followed. "And my daughters?"

"Heading to school as we speak, reports come in daily."

"I want them followed, their whereabouts must be known at all time. My children are not stupid and have unlimited powers that they will soon figure out how to use. We must act before that happens."

"Yes my lord."

88888888888

"Vanessa!" Hermione ran to catch up with her twin, "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"And I've been hiding," Vanessa huffed crossing her arms, "Everyone has thought I was you."

Hermione laughed, "Poor poor Nes. Come on there is only one carriage left."

Vanessa stuck her tongue out at her sister's sarcasm as they hurried towards the last carriage, only to find Draco sitting with Pansy and Blaise. Inwardly the twins groaned but got on anyway.

"It's a nightmare; the mudblood has gone and cloned herself. I daresay it's worse than the original." Pansy sneered.

"Shut it you pug faced prune, or I'll shut it for you," Hermione and Vanessa snapped out together. Pansy blinked in surprise, Draco coughed to hide a laugh, and Blaise paled under his dark skin.

"Why you worthless piece of filth! I -"

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco yelled, "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

"But Draco!"

"Pansy!" Blaise hissed out, "Leave it alone."

"Yes Pugsy," Vanessa smirked.

"Leave it alone," Hermione finished. Hermione summoned a very cold wind to swirl around Pansy, freezing her and tossing her hair every which way. Draco gave her a looked and Hermione smiled innocently.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Oh alright," Hermione pouted and stopped the wind. Pansy shrieked as she tried to fix her hair.

_This is going to be one fun year, is she in our house? _Vanessa's voice laughed in Hermione's head. Hermione nodded and laughed out loud with her twin.

88888888888

The girls were made to wait outside the Great Hall until all the first years had been sorted; needless to say it seemed like an endless line of first years.

"These uniforms are so boring," Vanessa complained, twisting the bottom of her skirt around.

"Maybe I can talk to Dumbledore so that the seventh years can wear whatever they want. It is our final year."

"But I want to change them now!"

"Vanessa, don't be such a diva," Hermione laughed, "Alright we can change them now."

The twins altered their outfits so they both were wearing black corset tops with a flowing black skirt that ended mid-thigh, and black sandaled heels. They took the color out of their hair and made it soft ringlets. The two finished the alterations just as the double doors opened up, they linked arms and started the walk down the long hall towards the teachers table and where Dumbledore was waiting for them. The entire room looked at the twins in confusion as to who exactly they were.

"Now we're really hard to tell apart." Hermione whispered.

"Isn't that the point?" Vanessa laughed. They finally reached Dumbledore who smiled at them with the twinkle in his eye, and faced the hall as he introduced them.

"This is Hermione and Vanessa Granger, due to an error on the Sorting Hats part," A 'humph' could be heard from Professor McGonagall's hands, "Ms. Granger has been resorted into Slytherin and her sister will be with her. Enjoy the feast!"

The hall got loud as everyone was talking all at once that the Gryffindor's Princess was going over to Slytherin, there was even more talk of her twin that no one knew about and the drastic changes the Golden Girl had gone through. Ignoring the ruckus Hermione and Vanessa quietly walked over to their new table and was met with less than pleasant looks. The table spread out to make the least amount of room possible for the two. Draco stood up and glared.

"Move," his housemates grinned and snickered at the twins, until Draco banged his fists down on the table startling the whole hall.

"I meant you, move over and give them room," the Slytherin table stared open mouthed at Draco, "Now!" The table snapped out of it and started shuffling over giving Hermione and Vanessa plenty of room to sit, which just so happened to be across from Draco. Everyone was quiet the rest of the meal at the Slytherin table. Vanessa, Hermione and Draco could barely hide their smirks at the look of utter confusion on everyone's face; the three of them all thinking the same thing.

This was going to be one fun, interesting year.

88888888888

A/N: I know when Alpha Wolf Demon wrote the original story she had the band in it, but I won't be really focusing on that for the rest of the story except maybe once in awhile, if at all. I'll mainly just be using the characters that were part of the band. This way no one is confused why nothing comes up again about the band and wondering what the point of it was. I'm honestly not entirely sure where Alpha Wolf Demon was going with the band, but it's not a big part of the story.

Just wanted to clear that up before I forgot and it got too far. R&R!


	12. Get up!

A/N: I'm trying to get better at posting things sooner before the Fall term starts so I get into the habit. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a bit of fun with it ^_^

Thanks to:

ladyrebelia: aaww! Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you thought it was better 

kamiccolo's rose:

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs : Oh I am definitely going to have the girls take over which will not make Miss Pansy very happy ^_~* 

Jewels812 : thank you, I tried keep it true to the basics of what she wanted but still make it my own ^_^ 

88888888888

Get up!

88888888888

As soon as the meal was over the whole Slytherin table left the twins as quickly as they could, Draco was about to stay until he saw the slight shake of Hermione's head and then followed his housemates to the dormitory. The rest of the hall took their time leaving in order to get a good look at the schools new set of twins.

"Well as much as I love the attention the whole school is giving me, I think I will head to the Slytherin dorms and have a bit of fun," Vanessa left with a smirk and a wave. Hermione shook her head. _You definitely belonged in Slytherin._ Vanessa's laughter could be heard just outside the doors. Besides the House Heads, the teachers were still at the table.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione called as she approached the table, "I have a question for you."

"Of course Ms. Granger, when do you not?" Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"I was wondering, considering since it _is_ our final year and all, shouldn't the seventh years be allowed certain privileges?"

"That seems reasonable, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters being allowed to wear casual clothes. Maybe an extended curfew and being allowed into Hogsmeade any weekend?

"Hmm, I will discuss this with the other teachers but I don't see any reason why not. For the week I will allow casual cloths and see how well the students behave."

"Oh thank you Professor!" Hermione smiled brightly and started to run from the room.

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione stopped and turned back towards Dumbledore. "You and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing your own private dormitory and commons; it's connected right to the Slytherin common room so you will be staying with your new House."

Hermione felt deflated a little after hearing it was still connected to Slytherin, she nodded her head and continued on her way out of the hall and went to find Vanessa to tell her about being allowed casual clothes for the week.

88888888888

Draco groaned as the alarm went off, his hand patted the bedside table until he came in contact with his wand and shut off the alarm. Draco rolled over, pulling the blankets up over his head, effectively burying himself under the thick fluffy black comforter. He had been up all night catching up with his housemates and making sure everyone was clear that the twins were not to be messed with or there would be hell to pay. He hadn't gotten in until a few hours ago and barely paid attention to his new dorm. The Heads got their very own dorm to themselves, which Draco knew he would fully enjoy. When he was more awake, which didn't seem like it would happen with the insistent knocking on his door. Draco groaned again and burrowed deeper into the blankets. The door was opened with a sock click.

"Draco? It's time to get up," Hermione's called from the doorway, no answer came from mound in the center of the king sized four poster bed. Hermione sighed, "Honestly." There was another click as the door was shut again, Draco smirked. Next thing he heard was the sound of feet lightly running and then his bed bouncing from someone jumping on the bed.

"Draco Malfoy get up this instant or we'll be late for our first class!" Hermione yelled and she plopped down next to him and yanked the covers off.

"Damn it woman alright I'm up!" Draco growled out, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at Hermione to see her blushing and looking away. He looked down to notice he had only gone to bed in his dark green boxer shorts, and that he wasn't the only one awake. Draco grabbed a pillow and put it across his lap, not really understanding why all of a sudden he was embarrassed by a girl seeing him with a morning erection. It wasn't the first time; he has had his share of sex partners.

"Well….um….now that you're awake I guess I better go…um…class starts in 20 minutes," Hermione stammered out, blushing a bright pink, before she ran out the door.

Draco dropped back on the bed, the pillow over his face, as he groaned for the third time that morning. Hermione was cute when she was blushing and all flustered, the way the blush spread across her cheeks until it filled up her face and crept down her neck and across her chest. Draco threw the pillow across the room, his thought process wasn't helping him this morning. He got up and started cursing as he made his way into the bathroom to take a cold, very cold, shower.

88888888888

Hermione leaned up against Draco's door willing the hot blush to go away. It wasn't like Hermione had never seen Draco in his boxers before, when he first came to live with her at her flat and Lexi came over he was in only boxers. But she had been so mad with him at the time she never really paid him any attention, and after that he was always fully dressed when she saw him. But this time Hermione got a good look at him; and she couldn't stop her heart from pounding at the thought of how his hair tussled every which way which was so cute and sexy at the same time, or how his muscles moved under the skin of his arm as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, his broad shoulders and his well formed chest with the thin trail of hair that went down through his abs and to the boxers around his narrow waist. At this Hermione blushed even more remembering his erection and how she quickly looked away. Hermione may not be as innocent as everyone thinks she is, but she _was_ still a virgin and that was something she hadn't even thought she would encounter when she had decided to wake Draco up.

There was a knock at the portrait hole that snapped Hermione out of her thoughts with a jump. She quickly went down the stairs and opened the door. Vanessa stood on the other side, bag over her shoulder, wearing a red sun dress and ballet flats taking full advantage of the week free of uniforms for the seventh years.

"You ready to go 'Mione?" Vanessa asked entering the common area.

"Um yeah, just a second let me grab my bag," Hermione hurried up the stairs to her room to grab her bag, "Ready."

Vanessa crossed her arms and gave her a look. "What?"

"You know what, why are you blushing?" Vanessa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, come on let's get to class," Hermione said, hurrying out the door.

"I'll find out sooner or later!" Vanessa called following.

88888888888

Hermione was glad for the end of the day; Vanessa kept pestering her about this morning until she finally told her. Vanessa just smirked and told her it was a perk of living all alone with a hot guy. Hermione didn't know if she could look Draco in the eye the next time she saw him, she would have to eventually they did live together. Hermione quickly made her way through the Slytherin common room towards the stairs that lead up to the Head dorms; the Slytherin's were pointedly ignoring her which was just fine with her, at least it wasn't taunts or curses.

"Damn it bloody portrait just open up!" Hermione saw Draco cursing at the head of the stairs and just had to laugh. The portrait was of a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in field during a storm, who was currently sticking his tongue out at Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing fighting with the portrait?" Hermione giggled, Draco turned around frustrated, the little boy smiled.

"It's the pretty lady!" the little boy pouted and pointed at Draco, "He's being mean to me!"

"Why you little!" Draco turned back to the portrait with his wand out, the little boy ran behind the tree.

"Draco! If you make him leave neither of us will get in, did you forget the password?" Draco crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath; Hermione shook her head and got the little boy to come out from behind the tree.

"Periwinkle." Hermione giggled at Draco's face when she said the password.

"Thank you pretty lady!" the little boy smiled at her and once she was passed stuck his tongue out at Draco.

Hermione plopped down on the sofa in front of the fire place and dropped her books on the coffee table. The Heads dorm was rather simple but very nice. The walls were stone with tapestries with the different Houses on it, the floor was a plush white carpet with black swirl designs, and there was a large fireplace, two dark green arm chairs, and a dark green sofa. In one corner of the room was a table and chairs set. On either side of the fireplace was a set of stairs that lead to their rooms. On her door was a picture of a willow tree that you could see the wind blowing it softly, on Draco's was a Thestral that walked through a set of woods.

"Why is our password periwinkle?" Draco huffed plopping down beside her on the sofa.

"I don't know, but I like it." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, you're a girl."

"That has nothing to do with it! Periwinkles happen to be my favorite flower." Hermione grabbed her stuff and headed up to her room.

"It's a flower?"

88888888888

A/N: I'm trying to start getting them more comfortable and playful with each other, besides the jumping on the bed is something I would soooo do to my boyfriend if I ever got the chance.

R&R! ^_^


	13. Looking out for Hermione

Thanks to reviewers!

mooonlove2527: 3  
ladyrebelia: ty! It took me forever to figure out how to create their rooms.  
vampires-r-bloody-hot: lol I LOVE your name!  
Angie Cullen5: ^_^ I thought it would be fun for Draco to be picked on by a portrait. I didn't know periwinkle was a flower either until I was looking up the color when my niece asked what it looked like.  
sapphire3344: I thought so because of his name  
MaddieWithAnE : Aww ty ^_^ I appreciate you noticing the transition, and I tend to like to keep people hanging at the end of some chapters.  
Priscina Alice Malfoy: 3

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs: I wish I could trade sisters with Hermione as well, actually I have two sisters so I wonder if I could just get Hermione and Vanessa in exchange? Ya know I believe you review for every chapter –showers with lots of love and cookies- 33 

I'm loving all the people who have been adding this to their favorite stories, you make me feel loved 3 Even for those who don't add it to favorites but at least adds it to story alerts helps me to keep writing. Thank you to everyone who reads my story! R&R ^_^

88888888888

Looking out for Hermione

88888888888

Hermione woke up to her alarm going off; she charmed it to go off as soon as she woke up. Tossing back the covers she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hermione to a look around her room, she was still getting used to it, she wasn't used to having a room to herself at Hogwarts. It was still the same stone walls and wooden floors, but she had a dark wood dresser and wardrobe set off on one wall that matched her queen sleigh bed. There were two bed side tables with candelabras, and another table that stood next to the door with her school bag on it. The bed sheets went from the darkest blue to the lightest blue with dark blue pillows. Under the bed was a giant fluffy white circular rug that looked like a cloud. Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and dug her toes into the soft fluff. Deciding she wasted enough time she grabbed her cloths and headed into the bathroom she shared with Draco. When she came back into her room she noticed something that wasn't there the other day. A large book shelf was next to the door on the wall that faced the foot of her bed, a note was attached.

_Hermione I had ordered this for you before we left for Hogwarts, but it came a little late. It's a congratulations present for making Head Girl and I guess now for all of the perks you got the seventh years. The Slytherin's don't think you are so horrible anymore. Anyway, this is a magical book shelf. It will fill up with any and every book you can ever think of, wizard or muggle it doesn't matter. I'm sure there are a lot you have on mind right now; it will constantly change to your thoughts so you won't have to worry about filling it up or losing anything. Just touch the emerald at the top and think of what you want._

_D.M._

_P.S. ~ There is another surprise for you downstairs._

Hermione's face lit up at the thought of having any book she wanted, she was just itching to test it out but the prospect of the other surprise downstairs was just too intriguing. After tossing her hair into a messy bun she raced out her bedroom door and down the stairs. She looked around for a box of some kind or even Draco, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the room at all. Hermione felt a little let down that she got this excited over nothing. She plopped down on one of the armchairs and sighed. Hermione started to hear a scratching sound coming from Draco's room. She grabbed her wand and made her way up his set of stairs and listened outside the door. The scratching came again followed by a high pitch whine. Getting excited all over again Hermione opened Draco's door and had to quickly catch the fur ball that jumped out.

"Skye!" The husky puppy was a lot heavier than last time but was still easy told hold in her arms. Hermione brought the dog downstairs and started playing with her around the room. Soon the portrait door opened and Vanessa came in, she squealed at seeing Skye and ran over to play with the puppy as well.

"How did she get here?"

"Draco had her sent over!" Hermione smiled picking Skye up and nuzzling the dog's fluffy head.

"Draco did huh?" Vanessa smirked. "Well come on it's time to head to class."

Hermione sighed and brought Skye up to her bedroom and created a fenced in area so Skye could run around but not have any accidents all over the room. She grabbed her bag and her and Vanessa headed down the stairs into the Slytherin common room. Which was currently soaked by the rain that was falling _indoors, _many of the students were trying spell after spell to stop the rain. One even dragged Professor Snape into the common room, which seemed to have been Pansy who was currently shrieking her head off like a banshee next to him complaining at the damage the water was doing to her hair and clothes. Hermione turned to look at Vanessa who was currently trying to look anywhere but at Hermione.

"Oh dear, how did this happen?"

"Vanessa," Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What? You couldn't possibly think _I_ would do this would you?"

"Wasn't it you who said '_I think I will head to the Slytherin dorms and have a bit of fun'?_" Vanessa remained silent and just shrugged. "Get rid of it now, we both have to live here ya know."

Vanessa huffed, "Oh alright!" The rain suddenly stopped and everything started to dry up. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very," Hermione smiled at her sister's sour face.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to find Rhys. "I didn't expect you to be in Slytherin."

"Neither did I but here we are."

Vanessa glared at Rhys and tugged on Hermione's arm. "Come on we have class."

"So where were the others placed?" Hermione asked, frustrating Vanessa who was trying to get them both out of there.

"Damien is in Ravenclaw and the twins got into Gryffindor," Rhys smiled and leaned closer to Hermione, Vanessa gritted her teeth.

"Really? Now I would have expected Damien to be in Slytherin." Rhys laughed and moved to stand a little closer to her.

"Draco hi!" Vanessa quickly shouted, shoving in between Rhys and Hermione. Rhys shot Vanessa a scathing look which she returned, Hermione missed the whole exchange. She ran to Draco and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Everyone in the common room stopped and stared open mouthed that the Gryffindor's Princess was hugging the Slytherin Prince, and that he was returning the hug. Draco laughed at how easy it was to make Hermione happy, just get her books.

"You're welcome, come on we're going to be late."

"I can walk Hermione to class," Rhys offered stepping up and taking Hermione's arm. Draco narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on Hermione's hip.

"I can take her, you don't even have the same first class." Hermione looked back and forth between the two boys feeling the tension grow. Vanessa rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Rhys you can walk me!" Vanessa grabbed Rhys's hand from Hermione's arm and started to drag him out the door. Rhys tried to get his hand loose but he seemed to be frozen to her hand.

"Well that was odd," Hermione commented. Draco shook his head and the two left for their first class.

88888888888

A month had already gone by Potions was turning out to be very entertaining. Snape was droning on and on about similarities and differences between two potions and how to tell them apart. Hermione was taking notes diligently as usual, Rhys was sitting next to her chatting and every now and then Hermione would laugh quietly. Vanessa sat in the back of the classroom watching the scene unfold. No one seemed to notice Draco gripping the side of the desk until his knuckles were white, or the glare he directed at the back of Rhys' head. Vanessa was pretty sure he was willing the violet eyed boy to drop dead. She switched her view from Draco to Rhys, he flirted pretty heavily with Hermione and she was completely oblivious to the fact. Hermione was also oblivious to Draco as well. Anyone could tell by his body language and how he yelled at the whole Slytherin table on the first day. Vanessa knew it wasn't for hers and her sister's sake, it was just for Hermione. He was smitten with her, whether he knew it yet or not.

_Mione. _Hermione sat up straighter and tilted her head to the side; she sensed the hesitation in her sister's voice.

_What's wrong Nes?_

_Be careful with Rhys, I think he's playing around._

_Oh Nes, you've got nothing to worry about. He's not interested in me, he's just being friendly._

Vanessa sighed and shook her head, they may be twins but Hermione was really naive when it came to boys. Vanessa looked up to find Draco staring at her; he pointedly looked to Hermione then back at her. Vanessa pointed to her paper and with a few muttered words started to write, the note started to appear on Draco's paper.

'_Hermione is oblivious to Rhys, I think he is a player. Why don't you hurry up and do something about it?' _Draco wrote back below the message.

'_He's more than a player Vanessa. And what do you want me to do about it?'_

'_I'm not stupid Draco, stop lying to yourself. I know you like Hermione. And what do you mean he's more than a player?'_

'_Who said I liked Hermione?'_

'_It's obvious, she likes you too. Just doesn't want to say it firs.t And what do you mean he's more than a player?'_

Class had ended and the seventh years were free for the rest of the day, cutting the conversation short. Vanessa quickly set fire to the notes and packed her school bag.

"I'm not sure yet." Draco whispered as he walked by and out the door. Vanessa was worried even more now. First daddy-dearest not having any contact in awhile and now Rhys; Vanessa thought it was time they started to look into what their father could possibly be up too.

88888888888

"My Lord! It has been found!" Pettigrew rushed into the dining room where Lord Voldemort had called a meeting.

"Excellent, well done. When is it?" Lord Voldemort hissed.

"February 29 my Lord."

"Then we had better start preparing, everything must be perfect. Nothing can be allowed to get in our way. I've waited seventeen years for this I will not wait another four!" The table full of Death Eaters rushed off to their assigned tasks. Nagini slithered to her master's side, Voldemort slowly pet her head. "Soon Nagini, soon."

88888888888

Vanessa stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait, she couldn't believe she was here doing this. They weren't really big fans of her and her sister at the moment. But it was worth a shot, she knew they would eventually need all the help they could get. Better ask for it now then to wait until everything hit the fan. Heaving a sigh she softly tapped on the portrait that was napping to wake it.

"Password?"

"Hippogriff."

The door swung open and Vanessa walked into a bright and crowded common room that instantly went quiet when they saw her. Vanessa wrinkled her nose; it was a little too bright for her taste. She definitely belonged in Slytherin in the darker dungeons, but this was more Hermione. Even after the attitude change she was still the goody-goody Hermione no matter what.

"Hermione?" Ron squeezed his way through the crowd with a smile on his face, Harry and Ginny close behind. Ginny launched herself at Vanessa and hugged her tightly.

"Oh I missed you so much! I don't have anyone to talk to for advice since you left!"

"Ginny," Harry said. Vanessa looked a bit lost at what to do with the girl who was currently hugging the life from her.

"We have so much catching up to do! I haven't seen you since Diagon Alley!" Ginny started dragging Vanessa up to the girl's dormitory.

"Ginny!" Harry said louder.

"What?" Ginny turned towards Harry.

"That's not Hermione." Vanessa sighed in relief and Ron squinted his eyes and leaned forward as if he could spot the difference that Harry saw.

"Of course it is Harry! She only straightened her hair." Ginny smiled brightly and turned towards Vanessa who just shook her head. Ginny quickly let go and backed up. "Then who is she?"

"I'm glad someone can tell the difference!" Vanessa exclaimed taking a seat on the couch. Turning to Ginny she said, "I'm Hermione's twin you didn't come to the party so we didn't meet."

"What do you want Vanessa?" Ron snapped. Vanessa glared at him.

"Now don't you get testy with me, I never did anything to you. Neither did Hermione for that matter, which is why I am curious you two haven't tried to come see her."

"She's a Slytherin now!" Ron shouted.

"She's still Hermione." Ron opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say, Harry shot Ron a 'I told you so' look.

"Vanessa why are you here?" Harry said calmly. Vanessa opened her mouth to reply but noticed the full common room trying their hardest to listen in without seeming to.

"Do you mind?" Vanessa hissed loudly, everyone in the common room jumped and started to leave. "Much better," Vanessa motioned for Harry and Ron to get closer, Ron did reluctantly; Ginny hovered close by.

"How much can she be trusted with?" Vanessa asked Harry.

"How dare you that's my sister!" Ron stood up. Vanessa stood up and got in his face.

"And this is about my sister! I don't know anything about your sister! As a matter of fact I don't know anything about you two but I am trusting you because Hermione does! Now are you going to sit there and snap at everything I say and ask or are you going to shut the hell up and help me protect the only family I have left?" Vanessa shouted.

Ron blinked in surprise, Ginny's eyes went wide. Harry stood up and turned Vanessa around to face him.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked his green eyes were bright with anger at the thought of his best friend being in danger. Vanessa dropped down onto the couch again, relieved that she knew she could at least trust Harry.

"Silence and lock the common room, nothing I say should be heard by anyone but us."

88888888888

A/N:

Kinda realized that I hardly had Harry and Ron in this fanfic, even though it is mainly about Hermione and Vanessa, so I decided that they should finally be dragged along for the ride!


	14. We're the Prize

A/N: I know I know I know! It's been almost a month since I updated! But it's Fanfiction's fault! I was having trouble with this chapter and I was looking for a Beta Reader but it wouldn't let me message any. I got slytherin_goddess_kitten to read over it for me and help make it flow a lil better. Oh! She also has been doing Fred/Alexis one-shots on her page, they are a lot of fun ^_~*

.net/u/3039905/slytherin_goddess_kitten

Thanks too!:

randres89 : I've read a few fanfics with Hermione as Voldemorts daughter, my friend decided to give one a shot and then I took it over.  
slytherin-goddess-kitten : You read super fast don't you? Lol Thank's for helping with this chapter too! LOVE the one-shots ^_^  
hotttopicgirl :

PirateXXQueen : Snake Face is very very sneaky _ _ And yes my grandma is doing very well, she's back to normal yelling at certain people lol  
DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs : Oh I never let the looks fool me, my nieces were over the past few days spending the night wanting "girl's day" they're 8 and 6. Cute as buttons but sometimes I want to duct tape them to a chair and lock them in the room together, see who gets annoyed first.

*deep in thought*Hmmm everyone slapping Ron ^_^ lovely idea! Lol And you reviewed the same day! What are you talking about reviewing sooner? Lol

And you are welcome for the cookies!

88888888888

We're the Prize

88888888888

The common room was filled with a thick silence, not a sound came from the four students who sat around the fireplace. Harry stared into the fire deep in thought; dark eyebrows furrowed together, hands held in front of his mouth, while his elbows rested on his knees. Ron's mouth kept opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get it out. Ginny sat with her head in her hands, sometimes running her fingers through her hair before resting her head in her hands again. Vanessa was the only one who seemed completely and utterly calm; she sat with her legs crossed at the knees, sitting up properly but still seeming to lounge at ease. She knew Hermione hadn't been talking to them all summer, so there was a lot for them to be filled in on.

"Let me make sure I understand all of this." Harry was the first to speak, putting his hands down and letting his arms rest on his knees. Ginny looked up at Harry expectantly while Ron sat back in his chair, glad that someone else decided to speak first.

"Alright." Vanessa gestured with her hand for Harry to continue.

"You and Hermione have known each other your whole lives, but have never actually _seen_ each other physically until this summer?"

"Correct."

"Explain how that is again?" Ron asked scratching his head, Vanessa sighed.

"Well, you should be able to understand this because of your brothers, Ron. Identical twins are, in essence, one person split in two. We can share our thoughts. As I am sure you have seen Fred and George do thousands of times."

"Right! They seem to have whole conversations without uttering a single word!" Ginny chimed in.

"That's exactly what they are doing. Muggle twins don't actually communicate with their thoughts, but they just seem to _know_ what the other is thinking or feeling. With magical twins they are able to communicate via thoughts, but only if they are close together. Hermione and I are basically pure magic, instead of things able to use magic. So the distance doesn't matter. Hermione never thought I was real though. She believed I was someone she created because she was lonely, and incorrectly thought she was an only child."

"And that's another thing, Hermione found out at the very beginning of summer that she was adopted. Why didn't she tell us?"

"Well Harry, I'm pretty sure it was just as big of a shock to her finding out she was adopted as compared to you when you found out you were indeed a wizard; except her surprise wasn't fun."

"And your father is Voldemort?" Harry asked; Ginny and Ron visibly tensed.

"Unfortunately. I wasn't supposed to have any contact with her though; he didn't think I would be able to because of the distance separating us. He wanted to pull her in with some sap of a story about how she was stolen and he missed her. You know, one of those boo-hoo sob stories in order to gain her sympathy. But he screwed up there himself by not paying as close attention to her beforehand as he should have. Or else he would have known she became friends with you and that he had unknowingly tried to kill her several times already." Harry ran his fingers through his dark unruly hair, taking a few deep breaths.

"Ok. So Hermione is adopted, you're her identical twin sister who has been keeping contact with her her whole life against your father's wishes. Oh, and your father happens to be Voldemort. You both are part Elemental, which is the basis of all magic, through your mother who is full Elemental. She left with Hermione when you were younger, for some unknown reason. But you think it has something to do with your father gaining power through the two of you, although you haven't figured out exactly how yet. Malfoy is apparently a 'good' guy, is good friends with you and is in love with Hermione. Rhys is just some random person in all of this that you and Malfoy have a bad vibe about. Am I missing anything?" Harry summarized simply.

"No, I think that about covers it." Vanessa shrugged.

"Wait a second!" Ron shouted standing up, "Who said anything about Malfoy being in love with Hermione?"

"Oh Ronald, don't be so thick, even from across the hall and in classes you can tell he is infatuated with her," Ginny retorted.

"But this is Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! His father is a Death Eater that almost got Ginny killed our second year! How can he be trusted?" Ron stuttered with anger.

Vanessa stood up eyes blazing in anger, the air around her crackling with energy. "Hermione and I are the daughters of the Dark Lord who is responsible for all the Death Eaters, for all the destruction and deaths of this world! How can we be trusted? Do you realize if Hermione had been stuck like I was she would have been exactly like Draco! Forced to be something we truly aren't in order to survive a cruel home!"

"But you aren't like Malfoy; you don't act cruel and ridicule people," Ginny offered.

Vanessa turned her glare on Ginny. "I can be cruel, I can be manipulative, and I can make even Draco Malfoy look like a sweet puppy. But unlike Draco, I had Hermione all these years to temper me. She saved me by offering an alternative way to living just by being there. When Draco came to live with her, she did the same for him. Draco and I were stuck in hell for homes; Hermione showed us a way out."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were quiet. Vanessa took down the silence and locking spells. Before leaving the common room she had one last thing to say to them.

"I'm sure Hermione has told you this; don't judge a book by the cover, you need to read it before you can say whether it is good or bad, because it just may surprise you." With that she left the trio to their thoughts.

88888888888

Draco was getting pissed, it seemed whenever he turned around Rhys was at Hermione's side. The only place he ever _wasn't_ there was when they were in the common rooms together. Draco didn't like him and he especially didn't like him hanging around Hermione. And she was just chatting away with him! You could tell Rhys was only half listening to what she said, giving a bright smile here and there, a light touch on the arm during conversation, occasionally brushing hands when they were walking together; and Hermione just couldn't see it. That frustrated Draco the most; she couldn't see that Rhys was flirting with her. It took everything in him not to curse the stupid prat's head off. Shaking his head in frustration Draco looked around the rest of the Slytherin common room. There were a few people milling about, and hardly anyone in the Slytherin House had messed with either of the twins. Granted Vanessa fit right in with the rest of them, but she _did_ look exactly like Hermione and she was still the goody-goody Gryffindor. He didn't know what to think, it wasn't like them to go this long without doing anything cruel to them. There weren't even taunts! Well except Pansy, but Pansy's biggest issue with them is how popular they were becoming with the boys. Everyone ignored Pansy though, even the rest of the Slytherin's. Draco's eyes wandered back over to Hermione and Rhys. Hermione was laughing at something he said, and Rhys was leaning dangerously close to Hermione's face for Draco's liking. Immediately Draco stood up and stomped over there; Rhys sent him a seething glare.

"Oh! Hey Draco," Hermione said looking up at him from the couch smiling. Draco's anger evaporated, he couldn't help it.

"We just got a letter from Dumbledore that we need to go over," Draco lied smoothly.

"Really? You guys can read it over later." Rhys smiled triumphantly at Draco.

"I think it would be best to read it now, it does say to go over it right away."

"Oh! Alright then, sorry Rhys! Talk to you later." Hermione gathered her bag. Draco slightly smirked at Rhys before heading up the Head stairs with Hermione. Now all Draco had to figure out how to do was create a letter from Dumbledore, though he couldn't think of what to put in the letter.

"Periwinkle," Draco muttered to the little boy in the picture, the little boy just crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

"No! I no like you, I want pretty lady!" The little boy huffed.

"Just open the bloody door!"

"Draco, no need to curse at a little boy," Hermione chided coming up beside him.

"Hermione, he's just a portrait." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hi, pretty lady!" The little boy in the picture smiled, Hermione smiled back.

"Periwinkle."

"Ok pretty lady. Bye!" The door swung open allowing the two to enter the dorm. Draco swore one of these days he was going to have that picture removed, quite possibly burnt. He smiled at the thought.

"Alright Draco, so where is this important letter from Dumbledore? Or do you really hate Rhys that much?" Hermione dropped her bag on the couch and stood facing Draco arms crossed.

"I'll just have to go find where I put the letter," Draco replied smoothly as he headed up towards his room trying to keep the shock from registering on his face that she figured this out. _Well it _is_ Hermione._

"Draco," Hermione sighed and dropped her arms, "I know this is about Rhys."

Draco stopped and turned back around towards her, he started to speak but Hermione gave him a look and held up her hand that stopped him cold.

"I'm not as naive as you and my sister seem to think I am. Yes, I thought he was cute. Yes, I enjoyed his flirting." Draco scowled at that, Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him.

"But something felt off about him from the beginning. It only got worse by the fact that he doesn't like my sister. It's impossible to like me but not my sister."

"The Weasel doesn't." Hermione glared at Draco for the name, he ducked his head and quietly sat on the couch. _Since when has anyone, much less a girl, had this effect?_

"Ron doesn't like her because it's another me he feels he can't have."

"_Feels_ he can't have? Hermione, it's not that he feels he can't have, he knows he can't have." Draco laughed.

"Draco Malfoy! One more word teasing about Ron and I will turn you into a ferret!"

"You wouldn't dare," Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Try me," Hermione stood there twirling her wand between her fingers, Draco crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Anyway, I know he wants something from me. It's something he thinks he can get from me and not my sister. So I've let him flirt and be friendly all he wants. I get a lot of lovely compliments and he thinks he is getting closer to his goal."

"But what does he want?" Hermione plopped down on the couch next to Draco.

"I don't know yet, Draco." Hermione sat sideways on the couch facing him, "I don't like being a pawn."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, just as Vanessa walked through the portrait door.

"There is a dangerous game being played with our father in control. Oh, and guess what? We're the prize." Vanessa said dryly as she walked over to sit in one of the armchairs in the room.

"I'm just going to assume this was all part of another freaky twin thing you two can do." Draco muttered.

"Our father wants something from us. Our mother knew about it and ran taking Hermione with her." Vanessa sat back and crossed her legs. "So where does Rhys fit in with this?"

"What does your father want and how did he plan to get it?" Draco added.

"I don't bloody well know!" Hermione snapped, jumping up off the couch and passing in front of the fireplace while running her fingers roughly through her hair. "I just don't know and there is too much for us to try and figure out by ourselves! We have no idea how much time we have."

Draco's focus was on Hermione's hands running through her hair swiftly, and how he wished they were his hands clenching in her hair, pulling her head back in order to land his lips swiftly on hers-

"Well then I guess it is a good thing I got help," Vanessa replied smirking, Hermione stopped pacing, and Draco's impure thoughts paused as he registered Vanessa's statement.

"What?" Hermione and Draco said together. Vanessa reached out to the side of her, grabbing something and pulling. Soon Harry, Ron and Ginny were visible in the room. Draco made a sour face and Hermione's face lit up.

"You guys!" Hermione ran up to the trio, longing for a giant group hug, almost crying in happiness to have her friends back. It had been too long since they had been together.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We'll figure this out," Harry said, stepping back from the hug and looking at her seriously.

"You know we'll always help each other against anything," Ron added.

"As much as I love this happy reunion, Vanessa you really should have asked before letting them into our dorm. You literally brought The Boy Wonder into the snake pit." Draco stood up and walked towards the group a scowl on his face.

"Listen Malfoy. And listen good, we're here for Hermione. We don't particularly care what filthy Pureblood trash heap we have to walk through to see her," Ron bit out, "So shut your trap and butt out of it, ferret." Draco's eyes flashed in anger as he grabbed Ron by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out and tried to tug his arm away from Ron, but he wouldn't budge. Harry and Ginny had their wands out and spells flew at him only to bounce of an invisible wall. Vanessa stood up, hand held outward, guarding Draco against the spells.

"Vanessa!" Harry growled angrily.

"You stupid harebrained weasel!" Draco hissed, "This is the _Slytherin House,_ full of Death Eater's children or ones who are Death Eaters themselves."

"Draco! Please let him go!" Hermione begged, Ron's face was turning purple. Draco then tossed Ron towards Harry and Ginny, as if disgusted by him. Vanessa then let her shield drop and Hermione ran over to check if Ron was ok.

"So much for trusting him, or you Vanessa!" Ginny snapped, Vanessa shrugged nonchalant. Draco turned blazing eyes on Ginny.

"Trust? I don't need your bloody trust. You're the ones who brought the one person, who by the way, is supposed to kill Voldemort, into the lowest level of the school, far away from everyone else who could possibly be around to try and save your stupid Potter!" Harry, Ginny and Ron looked at each other in shock realizing that Draco was right.

"And you!" Draco rounded on Vanessa, "It's all well and good you got their support but what the hell were you thinking bringing them _here_?" Draco stormed up to his bedroom door. "You're a bunch of bloody idiots!" He slammed the door.

Everyone stood blinking in shock, not really understanding what exactly just happened.

"Well," Vanessa said cheerfully clapping her hands and walked over to sit on the couch, "That was interesting! Shall we get started with planning?"

"Hermione, is your sister looney?" Ginny whispered to Hermione, Hermione just shrugged and followed her sister, clasping her hands together. "Let's get started."

88888888888

A/N:

I just thought this would be funny for you guys to know. I have two yorkies, Teddy Bear and Tinkerbell. Teddy Bear I sometimes call Tubby Teddy because he is a fat little thing and snorts like a pig and if he rolls over unto his back he has a hard time rolling back over. Well we had a bag sitting on the floor in the kitchen getting ready to go out for garbage night; my niece had pizza she didn't finish for lunch. He made the bag tip over just enough so he could crawl in and get the pizza! I saw him running out of the kitchen when my dad came home, I walked in there to throw something out and it was sitting on the floor. I know he did it because he hid under the table from everyone.

Sneaky little bugger.


	15. Smoldering Fires

A/N: Hello hello! This past week I had been at my grandma's, but last week Monday I was at Disney with my parents and nieces. It was a surprise for them. My oldest niece who is 8 was confused as to why I knew about it and not them. I told her it was a surprise for the kids so there was no reason I shouldn't know. She goes "Yeah, but you're a kid. You're like a teenager or something." -_- I told her I wasn't a teenager, then she insisted that I was "like 19." *sighs* I went "Hun, I'm 22." Which she responded that yeah but I'm still a kid cause I am Meemaw's kid (it's what they call my mom). Try explain to an 8 year old that just because you are someone's kid does not mean you are a 'kid'. Again *sighs* this is why I have authority issues with them. Thank you stupid sisters for treating me like the baby of the family around the kids! *grumbles under breath*

On a better note, here is the lovely new chapter that I hope you enjoy. Remember slytherin_goddess_kitten has Fred/Alexis one-shots on her page, they are a must read.

Thanks to:

MaddieWithAnE : I'm glad it leaves you stumped! Means I am doing my job ^_^ teehee 

PirateXXQueen : ^_~* I'm trying to start bringing Rhys devious side more into it now. 

dracosgirl09 : a dominating, possessive Draco is a must have *daydreams* 

dremoine : I have uploaded! Yayness lol 

slytherin-goddess-kitten : lol Must be a yorkie thing to hide under the table! And once again thank you for being my proof reader and helping me with the title for this chapter :D 

randres89 : Really? I hope I make a good first impression with it than! Some I have read are a lil blah and others are mind blowing.

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs : Ron was never the brightest crayon in the box when it had anything to do with being tactful when it involves Draco. Slugs anyone? 

Enjoy!

88888888888

Smoldering Fires

88888888888

The five teens stayed up well into the night and into the early morning racking their brains for a solution to the nightmare they all knew was around the corner. The only thing they could come up with was that Voldemort wanted to use Hermione and Vanessa's powers in some way, but not how or when. Considering Vanessa had lived with him all these years it was thought best that she be the one to focus on how Voldemort could possibly use them. Draco would keep his eyes and ears open for anything that came through the Death Eater ranks. Hermione decided to look into why their mother, Kali, ran and where she could possibly be now. There was nothing for Harry and Ron to do but to keep doing what they have been doing for years, figuring out exactly how Harry is supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. Bleary eyed the twins saw Ron and Harry to the door.

"Be careful you two, everyone should be in bed by now but you are still in the Slytherin dorms," Hermione yawned.

"Don't worry Hermione, don't forget to tell Draco his part," Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and tossed it over him and Ron; Hermione opened the door and let them out.

"Can I stay? I can't stand those whiney bitches downstairs," Vanessa mumbled.

"Yeah, let's head to bed."

The girls trudge up to Hermione's room and collapsed on the bed and immediately passed out, only to be woken up what seemed like only a few minutes later by bouncing on the bed. The girls sat up together and knocked whatever it was off, thinking it was Skye, and rubbed sleep out of their eyes.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" a voice yelled from the floor. The twins looked over the edge of the bed to find Alexis sitting on the floor rubbing her butt.

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed, launching herself off the bed and onto her best friend squeezing the life out of her.

"Why are you always so perky in the morning?" Vanessa grumbled, slowly getting off the bed.

"When did you get here? How?" Hermione asked getting up, pulling Alexis with her.

"Well I was a bit lonely when Fred went back to Hogwarts to make up for his final year that I sent a letter to Dumbledore and, well, here I am!" Alexis explained spreading her arms wide.

"Wait, Fred and George came back to school?" Vanessa perked up. Hermione turned to look at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Wait, Fred and George came back to school?" Vanessa perked up. Hermione turned to look at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"No! How could I know if you never told me?" she said sitting down on the floor with the other two girls.

"Vanessa, do you like George?" Alexis' asked with a grin.

"What's not to like? He's yummy. He's tall and handsome, and I can imagine what his beaters body looks like."

"Oh the body is to die for," Alexis agreed, Vanessa narrowed her eyes at her, "Easy girl, I got Fred remember? They are twins."

"That's right! Sooo how does Fred kiss?" Vanessa asked leaning closer to Alexis.

"It's mind blowing," Alexis' eyes glazed over slightly.

Vanessa stood up and pulled out her wand to quickly freshen up and get changed, "Excuse me, I gotta find a certain tall red head and welcome him back to school properly!" Hermione and Alexis laughed as Vanessa dashed out the door in her high heels.

Hermione left Alexis playing with Skye as she went to shower and change for the day; then the three headed down to the common room to play with her. Draco soon walked out of his room tousling his hair. Hermione thought he looked sexy with bed head and couldn't help but stare until Alexis nudge her in the ribs.

"Morning, Draco!" Hermione called from her place on the floor.

"Morning, Hermione," he answered plopping down on the arm chair, his eyes closing.

"Morning Blondie," Alexis grinned.

"Morning Alexis," Draco mumbled, his eyes snapped open and he sat up, "Alexis? How did you get here?"

"I transferred in."

"You're not even a witch."

"Who cares? She's here!" Hermione said squeezing Alexis again in a hug and laughing as she pretended to choke, Skye barked until Hermione let go.

"Oh! Before I forget," Alexis reached into her back pocket and removed a folded piece of paper and handed it to Hermione, "Here, Dumbledore asked me to give you this."

_Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,_

_I think the school is due for some merriment and a Halloween dance seems to be just the thing. I trust you two will be able to put it together quite nicely. In two weeks you need to give Professor McGonagall the list of decorations, entertainment, food and drinks, and whether or not it should be formal attire or costumes._

_Dumbledore_

"Oh Draco, won't this be so much fun!" Hermione said excitedly, handing him the letter.

"What will be?" Alexis asked throwing a ball across the room for Skye to chase.

"A Halloween dance!"

"Oooo we can do costumes!"

"How should we do the Great Hall? Haunted house?"

"Too overdone. Oh! You could make it a forest like at your party! Just make it dark."

"Yeah! We can do all the different colored lights again."

"Should we get the Weird Sisters?"

"I was thinking to charm my Ipod to play a random selection."

"Whoa you two slow down," Draco said loudly, the girls looked at him blinking, "You guys were talking a mile a minute."

"So? What's your point?" Alexis asked laughing. Draco sighed.

"Hermione and I have two weeks to plan it out, you two don't have to rush over ideas just yet. Though the little I could catch I liked the sound of." Draco really hadn't heard a word they said, he had been too caught up in watching Hermione's lips move as she talked and wondered how soft they really were.

"Well, I better be going, gotta keep Fred out of trouble." Alexis got up and headed to the door.

"Good luck with that since you're more likely to get him in trouble," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, it doesn't take much to distract him," Alexis winked as the door shut behind her.

Hermione just shook her head and laughed at the way her friend and sister acted about the twin red heads. Draco was still sitting in the arm chair staring into the fire, deep in thought. The light from the flames flickered across his face, lighting up the grey in his eyes. They were such beautiful eyes. Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by Skye jumping on her. She took the dog up to her room to her play area. When she came out Draco was still looking into the fire. Hermione walked down the stairs and over to Draco.

"Is everything alright?" Draco looked up at her, the light of the fire making a halo around her head.

"Yeah," Draco replied getting up, "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Alright," Hermione turned to go but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Actually, Hermione, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Draco stood up, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Well…you see… the thing is..." Draco tried to start but it wasn't working, Hermione thought he looked thoroughly confused as to what to do. It was kind of cute how flustered he was getting.

"Oh to hell with it," Draco said before he grabbed Hermione by the waist, pulling her up against him and kissing her. Hermione was shocked, and even more shocked that she was kissing him back and had her hands tangled in his hair. Pulling away from each other, Hermione saw Draco had a smirk on his face. Hermione brought her hands up to her lips, still not believing that she just kissed Draco Malfoy.

"I have been dying to do that for awhile now," He said brushing a light kiss across her lips again.

"Really?" Hermione's said breathlessly.

"It drove me crazy watching Rhys flirt with you, I wanted to beat the prat to a bloody pulp." Hermione smiled at that, but soon a slight frown crossed her face.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked, thinking about their fathers.

"Now, I want to kiss you again," Draco slid his hand to the back of Hermione's head and kissed her deeply. His hands slid down to her waist as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She decided to correct him on what she really meant later. Much, much later.

88888888888

_Your results are lacking, and he is impatient. Figure out their plans and keep a close eye on them or you will be dealt with severely._

With a sound of disgust the letter was tossed into the fire where the parchment curled and the edges turned black. Deep purple eyes glared at the stairway leading to the Head dorms. One thing stood in his way and Rhys decided it was time to get rid of the problem. With one last glare at the Head dorms, Rhys left the common room. After waiting a few seconds Vanessa pulled out of the corner and reached into the fire for the letter, she read it quickly before tossing it back-watching until it was ash. She decided to have Harry and Ron keep an eye on him whenever possible.


	16. Little Red Book

Hellooooooo my lovely readers! Here is a pretty new update for you! slytherin-goddess-kitten was a HUGE help with this chapter. I got stuck half way through it _ I knew what I wanted to do just not how to do it, she gave me some really awesome ideas to use and some I can use in the next chapter. Best way to thank her for the help she gave for allowing this chapter to be posted sooner than it would have been is to go to her page and read her fanfics!

Thank you reviewers!

d-chan-67 : ^_^ I thought it was a cute and funny way to do it 

Cringo : …I forgot I even had Ginny in the previous chapter. I'll have to think about the Harry idea though. I mean he sees Hermione as a sister, and Vanessa is her identical twin. He can tell the difference but it's still Hermione's face 

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs : I will definitely PM you for ideas! I've never really liked Hermione with Ron, and my bf points out all the time that Draco could never really be with Hermione because of how deeply the prejudice was ingrained in him. I just tell him it's my story so why are you trying to think logically about a story? 

PirateXXQueen  
2011-07-20 . chapter 15

I enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad Draco finally made a move.

ladyrebelia : ^_^ I didn't think she would completely lose her head over a guy, though I think there is always that one person out there that each of us can lose their head over. Personal experience talking here, didn't go over so well for me lol. The mother's name is completely made up as far as I know; I don't recall seeing it anywhere. It's meant to be pronounced "Kah-lie" I don't know if I put it anywhere before. The being swept of the feet is a very nice thing. How my bf did it I call the "Oops" moment. We had only gone out a few times and we were standing outside talking, there was a lull in the convo and I don't remember if I was just looking at him or if I had started poking him. He went "yes beautiful?" and not even two seconds later his eyes went real wide with shock and he went "shit I didn't want to say that yet!" It was just too adorable and I never let him forget it! 

randres89 : I sorry you hate cliffies, but sometimes you need one. Hopefully this one isn't much of a cliffy. 

Justadreamer15 : ^_^ I read a lot of these Harry Potter fanfics and I have to triple check myself to make sure nothing is too similar to others I have read. It's really hard when the ideas are really good though! 

Pretty-Tweety : Aaawww! :D 

Enjoy!

88888888888

Little Red Book

88888888888

Draco was lying on the bed in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. His mind was a whirlwind. Mainly full of Hermione, how she smelled like spring and how soft her lips felt when he was kissing her. How she looked first thing in the morning before straightening her hair, hair rumpled and curls falling over her face. He thought it was so cute the way her nose crinkled just a bit when she was thinking really hard over something; or the sparks that flashed through her eyes when she was mad. Draco was infatuated with the witch; she was the bravest, most loyal person he had ever met, she was beauty and brains without being vain over her appearance. He always admired her brains, the two of them were always neck in neck when it came to classes but she had always managed to come out just enough ahead. Draco winced remembering the many visits home where his father punished him for not beating Hermione.

"Shit," Draco mumbled sitting up, rubbing at his forehead in frustration. Their fathers, what were they going to do about them if they ever found out? Draco was sure that his father wouldn't have a problem about Draco dating the Dark Lord's daughter unless the Dark Lord himself disagreed; in which case Draco would be safer throwing himself off the astronomy tower. He sighed and got off the bed to get ready for the day. There was no use worrying too much over their fathers; they would keep it from them as long as possible but Draco wasn't going to allow anything to stop him from being with Hermione.

88888888888

Hermione was just finishing off brushing her hair in the bathroom; she couldn't get rid of the grin off her face. Draco Malfoy had kissed her! He actually kissed _her_! Just thinking about it made her face flush red. She knew that they had become friends and were getting along great, she just hadn't realized _how_ great apparently. Not that she was complaining; she had started to really like Draco. Plus, he's only the hottest guy in this school with those eyes and that body. Hermione's blush deepened as she thought of that morning she had to wake him up. She left the bathroom and decided to play with Skye for a bit before she had to head down to breakfast. Hermione remembered the day she got Skye too, Draco had started turning sweet, and he had made her dinner that night too. If she had to pick a day Hermione would say that was the day she really started paying attention to him and noticing him as a guy, instead of some horrible thing her father forced her to be around.

With a sigh Hermione placed Skye in her pin and started gathering up her books, what on earth was she going to do about her father? She was sure Draco's dad wouldn't object anymore considering she was the Dark Lord's daughter, and since being an Elemental made her purer then any wizard. Her father would be the one to worry about… if he found out about it and disapproved of the idea it would be a domino effect of ever Death Eater he had getting a hold of Draco. Hermione winced; it was not a pleasant thought. Another unpleasant thought was if Draco wanted to even bother risking it, Hermione didn't even want to risk it for his sake. But it hurt to wonder if he thought that she wasn't even worth the risk.

Heaving another sigh Hermione left her bedroom. From across the room Draco was coming out of his. When he saw her he flashed a dazzling smile, causing Hermione's breath to still for a second when she realized it was an actual smile. Draco's smiles were once and a blue moon and even then they were small tugs at the corner of his mouth. This was not fair, he shouldn't be able to affect her this way it was only one kiss. _Well actually it was a few kisses, _her mind said._ Oh shut up,_ Hermione berated herself. While she was lost in her thoughts she never noticed that Draco was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Draco.

Draco laughed, "What were you thinking about just now?" Draco had noticed her nose crinkling and couldn't help thinking how cute it was.

"Nothing, what did you say before?" Hermione couldn't help but love when he smiled, it lightened his whole face and made him seem care free for a bit.

"I was asking if you wanted to head down together."

"Draco we can't do this," Hermione wanted to bite her tongue in half for saying it, but she didn't want him to get hurt. Draco's smile died on his lips and a frown took its place.

"Why not?" Inside Draco was fuming. After last night he thought she wanted this too. _She kissed me back, I know she did._

"Because we just can't, I know my father won't like it. And if my father doesn't like it, then your father won't like it, and if we try to continue you'll have all the Death Eaters on you in a second,-" So this was about their fathers, Draco's anger was gone in an instant and he realized that Hermione was babbling and grinned at her, "-I couldn't stand it if someone got hurt in any way because of me, and why are you grinning like that this is not -!" Draco kissed her as thoroughly as he could.

"I don't care, if I didn't want to risk it I would have never have kissed you in the first place. Did you think I wouldn't have thought about them?" Draco leaned his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not saying I'm head over heels in love and that I'll fight till my last breath, it's too soon to say that. And I'll be damned if I utter those words before they are true. But I like you Hermione, I really do like you, and I want a chance to see if we can make something of this. Don't say no to me because of your father, that's not fair and I won't accept it."

"You don't love me, yet you are willing to risk being tortured for the chance to fall in love with me?" Hermione could barely get the words out she was so speechless.

"Well it sounds highly cheesy like a line from a chick flick when you say it like that," Draco chuckled, "But yes, I want the chance. So Hermione Jean Granger, will you go out with me?"

"I don't know Draco, let me think about it." Hermione almost lost her straight face at the sight of Draco's forlorn look. Deciding to be bold Hermione grabbed the back of his head to pull him down to her height and kissed him.

"It's about damn time!" Hermione and Draco jumped apart they were so startled by the sudden intrusion of Vanessa's voice. Vanessa had a smirk on her face that would rival Draco's as she looked from one to the other. Hermione blushed red to the roots of her hair while Draco looked as smug as the cat that ate the canary.

"I'm happy for you Hermione!" Vanessa squealed as she hugged her twin, she released Hermione and turned towards Draco. "Now I know I have told you a few times already to hurry up and make a move, so you know I approve. But, being the sister I still have to say this. Hurt her and there won't be anything left of you to find," Vanessa created flames that covered her body lightly from head to toe and just as quickly vanished them. "Got it?"

"Got it," Draco gulped and tugged on his collar, "Um, so Hermione you ready to head down to breakfast?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yes," Hermione smiled and took his hand.

The three of them made their way down to the Slytherin common room. Vanessa and Hermione chatting about the Halloween dance that had to be planned, until they heard a shriek and Hermione was thrown across the room. Draco ran over to check if she was alright, Vanessa scanned the crowded room with murder in her eyes trying to find who threw her sister. It wasn't hard to find Pansy in the middle of the laughing common room with her wand in her hand. Vanessa's fists flickered with fire as she headed towards the jealous witch. Before Vanessa could even reach her Pansy was thrown up into the air and held at the ceiling. Vanessa looked over to Hermione and Draco, Draco was pushed back against the wall and Hermione's hair was swirling around her. _Oh shit!_

"Keep your hands off of him you bitch! He's mine!" Pansy shrieked from the ceiling, she was slammed against the ceiling again. Hermione stood directly under her now and glared at Pansy.

"He's not yours, never was and never will be. Touch me again and I will throw you into the lake," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth before releasing Pansy to drop on the floor.

"Listen up!" Hermione turned around the room, pushing everyone up against the wall with the gust of wind that was picking up and shrieking through the room. "You don't like me, I get it and I don't care. I'm not a muggle born you insufferable sods so you can't hold that against me." The wind was picking up with Hermione's anger, Vanessa struggled against the whirlwind but she couldn't move. If this kept up they would be crushed by the force of the wind. "I've heard every sneer, every comment, and know about every hex and trick you have tried to pull. Yes, I know you've tried and you can keep trying but it will never work."

"I hit you, you filthy bitch!" Pansy spat from her spot on the wall, Hermione glared in her direction and lifted her up to the ceiling once again and wove vines around her to keep her in place, placing one over her mouth to muffle her.

"Yes, you hit me. Once, once out of however many times you have tried when I walk into this common room. You got lucky and trust me it won't happen again." Hermione turned her eyes on the rest of the room. "I didn't want to be here, but as it stands this is _my _House now. Learn to deal with it or believe me I will make the rest of the year hell for you." The wind died suddenly and quietly, everyone dropped to the floor eyeing Hermione warily. Draco and Vanessa quickly went over to Hermione.

"That was incredibly foolish Hermione!" Vanessa chastised her, "You were the one that said we should only use a wand!"

"That was bloody brilliant! Not only will they not bother you anymore but I wouldn't be surprised if they started taking orders from you!" Draco smirked, Vanessa threw him a glare.

"I'm sorry, I just lost it. You know how tiring it is to keep up an absorption barrier twenty-four-seven? And what do you mean they will take orders from me?"

"Slytherin's follow power; right now, in their eyes, you have more power than anyone in this school."

88888888888

88888888888

The trio had walked in silence to the Great Hall; Hermione was a little drained after using up so much power. Not very many people had arrived yet for breakfast, a handful of students were scattered across the hall in groups conversing in whispers. They wandered over to their table and sat down; Hermione was seated in-between Vanessa and Draco, nibbling on her breakfast as she eyed the surrounding Slytherins. Draco watched her, amused with the sparks of fire that were still radiating from her eyes even well after her little speech. Vanessa was pouting at Hermione, and had been since they left the Slytherin dorm, her bottom lip pushed out and eyes big and round.

"Oh do stop pouting Vanessa, it's unbecoming of you," Hermione giggled at her sister.

"It's not fair." Vanessa whined teasingly. "I'm the one who's supposed to lose control. You're supposed to be the logical one and hold me back! Not the other way around, geez you ruin all the fun."

Hermione's gaze stopped its wary watch of the table and went to Vanessa's; she offered her twin an apologetic smile. "Okay, okay. Next time Pansy pulls a stunt like that, you can hex her to your heart's content while I try to dissuade you. Better?"

"Next time? I highly doubt there will be a next time, Hermione." Draco chuckled. Hermione feigned an innocent look of shock at him; while Vanessa openly laughed, her pout fading away.

"You might be right, Draco." Vanessa said between giggles.

"Why, I don't know what you are talking about Draco! All I did was give them a little talk."

"Sure you gave them a little talk," Draco agreed, "While you used a tornado to hold everyone against the wall, nearly crushing them. I doubt anyone in Slytherin will ever mess with you again."

"Too bad, it was kinda fun to do that," Hermione flashed him a mischievous smirk.

"Damn Gryffindor," a Slytherin hissed down the table. Hermione glared at the boy and started to get up but he was suddenly drenched in water.

"Ha! Got it before you!" Vanessa stuck her tongue out at Hermione, Draco laughed and Hermione smiled at him.

"Brilliant Nes." The trio turned around at almost the exact same time to see that Alexis had approached their table wearing a loose Gryffindor tie about the collar of her button up blouse. Obviously the tie was Fred's.

"Hey Alexis, what brings you to our humble table?" Draco asked. Vanessa and Hermione rolled their eyes at him.

"Since when is a Slytherin humble?" Alexis asked, voicing the girls' thoughts, quirking her eyebrow at him. "I need to steal Nes and Mione."

"What's up, Alexis?" Hermione asked grabbing an apple for later as her and Vanessa got up.

"Fred's birthday." Vanessa and Hermione grinned widely at her.

"Say no more, let's go to my room." The three girls practically took off at a run laughing. Draco just shook his head and finished his breakfast. Sometimes there was no point in wondering what a girl was thinking, it was better to just go with the flow.

88888888888

"So, I've been debating on getting him an actual gift or do something fun." Alexis was on her back on the floor, Skye on top of her trying to get the chew toy. The husky was getting big and easily pulled it from her hands.

"You could always do both." Hermione was sitting in a chair next to the bookshelf flipping through a magazine for the perfect outfit for Alexis.

"How so?" Alexis rolled to her stomach, propping her chin in her hands.

"Try to figure out about something that he really loved, but lost," Vanessa chimed in.

"Or an activity he hasn't done in awhile," Hermione added.

"Ooo! Or take him to a place that is really special to him, you know that really means something to him." The twins said excitedly at the same time, Alexis sat up slowly eyeing them warily.

"I still can't get used to you two doing that. Hell, I can't get used to Fred and George doing it!" The twins grinned at her. "But you do offer good points, I'll do some snooping." Now that a gift idea had been figured out, at least a direction to go, they decided to figure out an outfit. Vanessa and Alexis each grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it to find that perfect one. Occasionally one of them would throw the chew toy for Skye to fetch.

"So, how's the dad trouble coming along?" Alexis asked from her place on the floor.

"I haven't heard anything from him since we got here and all I can puzzle out is he wants our powers, I just don't know how yet," Vanessa said, frustrated.

"I don't even know where to start looking for why our mother left. Neither of us knows anything about her really; what she looks like and her name, that's it." Hermione turned to place her magazine on the bookshelf.

"I wonder if she kept a diary, that would be insightful to whom she was." Alexis offered.

"I wish I could have my mother's dairy."

"It's getting time for classes' guys." Vanessa said getting up and putting her magazine away.

"Shit, we're going to be late, let's go." The girls gathered their things and dashed out the door, Skye barking behind them. The three got to the main common room when Hermione stopped at the door.

"Come Mione, we're going to be late!" Vanessa huffed.

"You guys go on ahead, I left my Potions book in my room," Hermione called over her shoulder as she ran back to her room. She sighed in relief to see it was on the bookshelf and that she didn't have to go searching for it. As she grabbed the book she noticed another book on the top shelf, it was small like a notebook. It was blood red, and decorated with deep green, intricate vines which adorned the cover. Hermione took it down and noticed the vines acted like a lock; however, with no time to puzzle it out, she stuffed the book in her bag and ran to her class.

88888888888


	17. Neither charms nor spells

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for being gone for 4 months! My computer's hard drive completely crashed and my dad has been trying to fix it this whole time. I've only ever had time to use a computer when I was at school, which wasn't much time at all! I hope I didn't lose anyone :*( I didn't have slytherin-goddess-kitten proof read it because I was a little anxious to post something for you guys after so long, so I apologize now if it reads weird.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

xtooxcoolxmazzx: it wasn't soon I'm sorry

PaganWitchGirl: I find cliffies are fun to get reviews ^_^ but I didn't intend for it to take this long to get the next chapter up!

EvilGenius47: I had debated on making Vanessa lock them in the bathroom together but that would have deviated from where I wanted to go with them.

Jessie Cullen 101: I am so glad you found your way over! Always extremely happy to get more readers!

mione-draco123: I didn't abandon it I promise, I can't ever abandon my stories.

voldyismyfather: ^_^

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs: Wow a whole 3 days late on reviewing, yeah cause that is SUCH a delay. ;) I didn't even notice I was making Vanessa pop up like that! I get so into writing it out I don't pay attention to how I'm writing it! And you will find out about the notebook in this chapter –waits excitedly-

slytherin-goddess-kitten: I give credit where credit is due! ^_^ I love bouncing off ideas with you too.

ladyrebelia: This chapter is about the notebook so you get to find out! :D

strwbrrylv11: Aaaww ty! I love getting reviews like this ^_^ I will take you up on that, sometimes I have a hard time coming up with ideas once I get started on a story because I know the gist of what I want to happen but I can't figure out how to fill the chapters in between.

randres89: Sorry it didn't come very soon. Moldie Voldie will be going down!...Just not yet lol

Justadreamer15: ^_^

88888888888

Neither charms nor spells

88888888888

Hermione skidded to a halt in front of the classroom door, fixed her bag on her shoulder and smoother her hair down, before she casually strolled into the classroom. It was double Potions, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, and Snape was nowhere to be seen. Vanessa was seated on the outside chair next to Rhys in the front row. Draco was a couple of rows back next to a dark haired Slytherin she didn't recognize. The door slammed shut behind her causing the class to jerk their heads in her direction. All the Slytherins eyed her warily and as she walked by they fidgeted as if to move. Hermione smirked and decided to test if what Draco said was true. She walked to the boy sitting next to Draco and leaned over the desk towards him.

"You're in my seat," she said softly smiling. The Slytherin jumped out of the seat without a second hesitation and went to the back of the room to find an empty seat. Draco laughed as Hermione slide onto the chair.

"I think you are becoming more Slytherin by the day!" Hermione grabbed his chin and kissed him, gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"That's because I've lived with you for awhile now, it's your fault." Draco grinned.

"If this is the result I'll happily take all the blame." Hermione giggled as Snape swept into the room with a thunder cloud over his head. Literally, you could hear the rumbling of the thunder and every once in awhile tiny lightning bolts would flash, sometimes striking his head. Hermione glanced over at Vanessa who was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

_Nes please tell me you didn't?_ There was a long silent pause.

_Alright, I won't tell you. _Hermione could hear the uncontrollable laughter in her head.

_Nes! Class will be hell now!_

_It was already going to be hell with Snape, might as well make it fun!_ Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully, a sudden smile blooming on her face.

"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Draco whispered.

"Oh, nothing," she replied as the thunder cloud whipped into a hurricane, sending Snape's greasy slicked backed hair flying every which way and causing it to stick up at odd angles. The classroom roared with laughter.

"Oh! You are a Slytherin now!" Draco said between laughs.

88888888888

Hermione and Vanessa practically skipped out of the castle and down to the lake, Draco walked at an unhurried pace behind them. Double Potions had been canceled because Snape couldn't get the hurricane to go away and the class wouldn't stop laughing. Unfortunately no one got away unscathed; they had to write a thirteen inch essay explaining how to make an invisibility potion, all the ingredients needed, where they are found and all the uses for each ingredient. Needless to say Hermione's and Vanessa's was practically done because of the notes they created the night before in preparation for the day's lecture. So the trio decided to go down towards the lake instead of their dorms.

"Why is it so cold?" Vanessa huffed plopping down by the edge of the lake pulling her jacket tighter. Hermione laughed as she lowered herself beside he sister.

"Because, my dear sister, it's October. We're in the middle of fall." Vanessa sent her sister a glare for the sarcasm.

"Whatever Ice Princess," Vanessa sniffed as she lay back on the grass. Draco came and sat down behind Hermione and she snuggled into his lap.

"Why is she the Ice Princess?" Draco asked as he nuzzled Hermione's hair.

"Because I'm wind, and I love the cold," Hermione giggled.

"So what does that make Vanessa?"

"Fire Queen!" Vanessa replied as she sat up with a regal pose, Hermione's jaw dropped in mock shock.

"No way! How are you a Queen and I am a Princess? I'm older!" Hermione pouted.

"Only by a few seconds, it doesn't count. Besides it's all about attitude."

"I'll show you attitude!" Hermione laughed as she tackled her sister and started tickling her, Vanessa shrieked and giggled trying to twist away. She finally got her arms free enough to tickle Hermione back. The two preceded to giggle and roll on the ground, Draco had to leap out of their way or be rolled over. The girls ended up knocking their school bags over causing everything to spill out. As one, the twins stopped mouths opened before they dash towards their things before the dampness got to them. Draco knelt to help them laughing at their faces but stopped when he came across a blood red book.

"Hermione, what is this?" Draco asked curiously, turning the book over in his hands trying to figure out how to open the vine covered book. Two sets of eyes looked up at him curiously. Hermione reached out and took the book from him.

"I'm not sure. I found it on the book shelf you gave me right before class started. I don't know how to open it." Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"What?" Vanessa asked worried by his face.

"You mean _the_ Hermione Granger, book-worm extraordinaire, doesn't _know_ something?" Hermione punched him in the arm at the same time Vanessa smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! That bloody well hurt!" He snapped, but sat down quietly when he had identical heated glares in his direction.

"Have you tried anything yet?" Vanessa asked as she took the book from Draco and looked along the opening side of the book that was covered with the dark green vines.

"Besides looking for a lock or catch, no I haven't." The two girls just stared intently at the book that was between them, running their fingers along the vines. Draco huffed, bored with waiting on them to try to open the book.

"Did you two forget you're witches or something?" He said as he pointed his wand at the book held between them. "Alohomora." As soon as the charm was said a girlish giggle came from the book, Vanessa and Hermione quickly let go of the book.

"Neither charms nor spells shall open me!" said the voice.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to open this thing then?" Draco groaned. Vanessa picked up the book.

"Hermione?"

"Got it Nes," Hermione said taking a finger and tracing the vines.

"Got what?" Draco asked leaning close to see what she was doing. Where Hermione traced the vines they began to sink into the book, soon the vines where nothing but a pattern on the cover. The twins crowded together as they flipped the book open to the first page. There mouths dropped open and tears sprang to their eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked taking the book from their hands. On the first page of the book read: _Diary of Kali Stella Fuoco (Riddle)._

"Whose Kali Stella Fuoco?"

"Our mother," the twins said quietly.

88888888888

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the common room. Everyone once and awhile stopping and look up towards the door with the picture of a willow tree. Hermione and Vanessa locked themselves in Hermione's room ever since they found their mother's diary. He was starting to worry it had been two days already, they only came out for classes and went right back up to her room, even in between classes the twins could be seen huddled together reading through it. Draco plopped onto the couch with a sigh, a weight soon landed on him and a wet tongue started to attack his face. Draco managed to grabbed the dog and push her off him and onto the floor.

"Why did I get stuck with you?"

The dog just tilted its head at him.

88888888888

Hermione and Vanessa were lying down on the bed together propped up by pillows. Their mother's diary floated in the air before them, Hermione's hand would occasionally make a flicking motion and a page would turn.

_March 13, 1979_

_I found out I was pregnant today and decided to keep a daily diary. Tom is barely letting me do anything since I told him so I needed something to fill up my time. I love Tom dearly, our home is beautiful and way out in the country. I have everything I could have ever wanted. Humans are truly different though, when Tom found out that I was pregnant he insisted we get married. I found it silly that a vow is needed to bind people together, and that witches and wizards actually use a spell to do it! We Elementals when we mate, we mate for life. It is known in out hearts who is fated for us and that is who we stay with. Tom wasn't satisfied with it though. I didn't mind getting married for him he already sacrificed living away from the wizard world so I wouldn't be bothered._

"Yeah big sacrifice as he plotted the wizarding world's destruction." Vanessa scoffed.

_May 23, 1979_

_I can feel them, my darling daughters. Their souls sing so beautifully, Tom doesn't know yet that it's twins I haven't been able to tell him. He is constantly out till late most days and when he is home he is rather distant. It worries me. I cannot seem to reach him anymore and dark energy seems to roll off of him. Even my powers can't seem to cleanse the air. I'm around four months along now and he doesn't even seem to notice beyond making sure I am eating right. I don't understand, it was all he cared about when we first learned about it. Something is wrong and I fear for my daughters._

"I wonder if all Elementals can hear their children's soul sings in the womb," Hermione said curiously, making a mental note to look it up.

"Always the book-worm," Vanessa laughed.

_August 15, 1979_

_It's a cruel twist of fate that tied my soul to that monster! How could I be bound to that murderous fiend! He will not use my daughters! I will never let him have them if I have to fight him to my last breathe. I cannot leave yet, my magic is weak, I know that my daughter's will be born soon. I can feel their essence glowing stronger. I don't know if they will ever get the chance to know how special they are._

"Wasn't hard to guess that he wanted to use us," Hermione sighed.

"He even used the woman he loved for his power hungry gain, what would he care about his children?" Vanessa chimed in.

_October 19, 1979_

_My beautiful girls, forever tied together, they have finally arrived. I love them more then I ever thought I could love anything. As soon as I am stronger, we will leave this horrible place. Tom can put up all the spells and wards he wants, he has forgotten what I am. He will learn what it means to deceive and Elemental!_

The girls flipped to the next entry only to find it empty, the next few pages showed the same emptiness.

"That's it?" Vanessa snapped snatching the book from the air. "THAT'S IT?"

"Vanessa calm down," Hermione tried to calm her sister.

"Hermione I have been wondering for seventeen years why she escaped with just you and now we find her diary and I thought I'ld finally get to know why she abandoned me with that twisted snake of a man!"

"Vanessa!" The fire flickered over Vanessa's body.

"But no! There wasn't any reason for why she left me behind! There was NOTHING!"

Flames erupted out of Vanessa and covered the book, instead of being consumed in flames the books back cover opened up to let a piece of parchment to drift towards the ground. Hermione picked the letter up as Vanessa breathed heavily trying to calm herself down.

"Now what?" Vanessa bit out.

"My beautiful daughters," Hermione read aloud.

_My beautiful daughters,_

_If you are reading this then I was unable to get Vanessa and I shall never forgive myself for being able to save you. Emma I left you where I thought would be safest for you, I could not bring you back to your own kind in fear your father would look there first and I could not endanger everyone. I left my memories with a dear old friend they will explain everything. I can only give you the initials to his name. APWBD. I am sorry I dare not trust this book to fall into your father's hands. I know you are both very bright and will find him, I just hope it will not be too late. I wish I could have been there for you as you grew up._

_I will always love you forever_

"She came back for me?" Hermione held her sister as they cried.

88888888888

Stella Fuoco: Star Fire (Italian)

I'm trying to keep the years the same as in the book, if I am off please let me know and I am sorry for confusion if I used different ones before I tried to make sure I didn't. Once again I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!


	18. Arturo

Thank you everyone for your patience, between doctor appointments and trying to keep up with school updating had gone on the wayside. But its summer and all I have is an internship so I should have more time.

Thank you for the reviews:

Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle:

23Nelly: You're just gonna have to wait and see about Rhys being evil!

isabellasvl: I try to make it as well rounded and interesting as I possibly can without moving the plot to slow ^_^

d-chan-67: 

xtooxcoolxmazzx: 

supernaturalNUT :

Natalie1027: lol the W is Wulfric

AdonnennielZillah:

88888888888

Arturo

88888888888

Draco sat on the floor seemingly playing with Skye when in actuality he was trying to get his wand back from the dog who decided to use it as a chew toy. With each chomp and gnawing sparks flew from the wand and Draco winced glad he had paid for a charm that allowed the wand to repair itself of minor damages. However, if the dog bit down any harder the wand would snap.

"Come on Skye! Drop it!" Draco yelled at the dog, Skye just wagged her tail and gave her head a shake.

"That's it!" Draco lounged at the dog just barely missing her as she dashed off. Draco cursed under his breath and took off after her.

That was the scene Hermione and Vanessa came down to, Draco chasing Skye all over the room. Skye saw her mistress and took a running leap into her arms Draco stumbling behind just stopping himself from barreling into the twins.

"Hermione!" Draco said embarrassed, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"What in the world is going on?" Vanessa asked barely holding back giggles.

"That damn dog took my wand and chewed on it!"

"Skye!" Hermione scolded the husky in her arms whose ears dropped at her tone. "That is a bad girl! Drop it right now." The dog whimpered as she dropped the wand into Draco's outstretched hand. Hermione passed Skye to Vanessa who took the dog into the bedroom.

"You know you really shouldn't leave it where she can get it," Hermione said turning back to Draco.

Draco grabbed the back of Hermione's head and crashed his lips onto hears. Hermione squeaked in surprise but melted into the kiss as Draco wrapped his other arm around her waist bringing her close. All to soon Draco released her, leaning his forehead against hers. Hermione's face was flushed a bright red, having never been kissed like that before.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again," Draco said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered back.

"As touching as this is," Vanessa said suddenly from the doorway, causing Draco and Hermione to jump apart. "We really need to focus on the task at hand."

"What did you two find?"

Vanessa hands the letter to Draco as she descends the stairs heading towards the couch, Hermione following.

"APWBD? Who the hell has a name that long?"

"We don't know," the twins said flopping back on the couch.

"Well for now I think you two should take a short break from searching."

"What?" Vanessa shouted jumping off hte4 couch.

"Easy," Draco held up his hands passively. "I'm sure it was emotionally exhausting reading her diary after so long of searching for something."

"He's right Nes."

"Can you say that one more time?" Draco asked smirking.

"You're right," Hermione repeated rolling her eyes. "Besides Nes, you can spend some time with George. I did see some six year Hufflepuff flirting with him on the way to lunch."

"Oh I don't think so," Vanessa steamed. "No brainless badger is gonna flirt with my lion." Vaness stomped out of the door altering her clothes and hair as she went.

"She's dating a Weasely?" Hermione smirked at Draco.

"No not yet."

"Then how is she his?" Hermione's smirk widened as she walked by Draco towards her room, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Nes and I always get what we want. We're patient and in the end we get whatever it is we want."

Before she reached the steps Draco spun her around, pressing her against him; his lips just barely brushing over hers.

"Be careful Hermione that sounded dangerously like a challenge." Hermione gave him a quick kiss before slipping out of his arms and headed towards her door.

"Take it as you will Draco." Hermione said with a grin before entering her room with a soft click of the door.

88888888888

Breakfast the next day was uneventful, as uneventful as it could be with everyone moving out of Hermione and Vanessa's way as they strolled in arm in arm, Draco beside them with his arm around Hermione's waist. The twins split from Draco, with a quick kiss from Hermione, and headed towards the Gryffindor table while Draco continued to the Slytherin table.

The hall looked on in shock as Slytherin's twin Princess' sat down with Gryffindor's twin pranksters. Vanessa sat to George's left while Hermione sat to his right next to Alexis who was currently sitting on Fred's lap without a care to the disapproving looks of the staff. Harry, Ron and Ginny sat across the way.

"We need to talk," Hermione started as she grabbed an apple.

"We have new information on out mother," Vanessa finished, handing the letter to Harry.

"She's dead?" Ron ineloquently asked. Ginny smacked her brother upside the head as Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"It seems so," Vanessa replied.

"I'm so sorry, what are you going to do now?" asked Ginny.

"Draco thinks we should take a breather for a bit, find something to distract ourselves" Hermione sighed and took a bite, trying to block out Nes's thoughts.

"So George," Vanessa smiled at her favorite red head, George grinned back, "Care to be my distraction?"

"I'd like to be more than your distraction."

At that moment, the doors were thrown open as Skye bounded into the hall barking. She ran around under the tables, nosing at people's plates, sending laughter and giggles echoing throughout the room. Soon Skye found the Gryffindor table, she leaped onto the table and into the platter of chicken legs. Hermione whistled catching the dogs attention, the husky lifted her head in Hermione's direction face covered in grease and the bits of chicken she had been eating.

"Skye! Here!" Vanessa and Hermione called. Skye bounded down the length of the table towards her mistress, sending food flying and knocking goblets over. She skidded to a halt in front of Hermione, tumbling off the table into her lap.

"Bad girl Skye!" Hermione scolded, setting the dog upright. Hermione started to wipe her face off when she noticed a paper twelve-point star pinned to Skye's collar. As soon as she unpinned the star, Skye jumped off her lap and the paper unfolded itself.

_Meet me by the lake at 10 o'clock. _

_You need a chance to breathe and we need some time together._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

When Hermione finished reading the letter, it changed into a black rose that showed the galaxy slowly turning across its petals. She looked up across the hall to see Draco ruffling Skye's fur as he fed the dog pieces of chicken. Draco caught her eye and winked.

"You better be going," Vanessa whispered nudging Hermione.

"Nosey twin."

"It's easy to figure out hun. But you still haven't answered me."

"Of course I'm going."

"Good! Let's find you an outfit!" Vanessa smiled as she dragged Hermione form the hall.

88888888888

Hermione waited by the edge of the lake in a knee length flowing white skirt, a dark blue peasant blouse and white ballet flats; she left her hair down and falling with its natural ringlets. As she took a deep breath of the clean cold air a pair of arms snaked around her waist bringin her against a warm hard chest, she breathed deeply again taking in his scent.

"You look beautiful," Draco whispered, nuzzling the top of her head before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Draco released her only to grab her hand.

"Follow me," as Draco silently led her around the lake Hermione admired the way he always dressed sharp, from his tailored black slacks to the dark green knitted turtleneck.

"Here." Draco stopped in front of a very large tree, when Hermione looked up high in the branches she saw a little cabin-like tree house with one entire wall missing. There were spiral stairs winding up around the tree into the cabin. Curious she ascended with Draco right behind. She let out a tiny gasp when she reached the landing. All three walls had piles of plush pillows lining them, the cieling had several floating candles, and in the center was a red carpet covered in plates of assorted cakes and cookies. A bottle of wine sat in a chiller next to two wine glasses.

"Oh Draco, this is lovely."

"It's not the best part," Draco smiled and turned her around to the front of the landing and Hermione lost her breath. The landing looked out over the lake that was filled with the reflection of the night sky, her eyes traveled across the lake, over the Forbidden Forest, up the mountains to the night sky that was ablaze with stars.

"Draco this is beautiful!" Hermione spun around and kissed him.

Draco smiled, "I'm glad you like it, come."

The two cuddled together on the pillows enjoying the view and the sweet taste of the wine Draco poured for them. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful and nice Draco was being. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Nibbling on cookie Hermione got a devilish idea, she dipped her finger in the strawberry icing of a cake, leaned over and smeared it on Draco's cheek.

"Hermione!" Draco's jaw dropped in surprise. Hermione laughed and tried to run only for Draco to snatch at her arm and dragging her onto his lap locking his arms around her.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Draco chided, Hermione leaned her head back and licked the icing from his face.

"No, but it is delicious." Draco tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"You're going to be the death of me," Draco whispered as he kissed along Hermione's neck. Hermione reached her arms up behind her and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco grabbed one of Hermione's hands and softly kissed the inside of her wrist, moving up to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Draco?" Hermione turned in Draco's lap so she was sitting sideways; Draco cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Hermione sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hermione, I have never felt like this, "Draco said as he softly pulled away.

"Draco?" Draco got up and started pacing the small opened room. Hermione bit the corner of her lip, his actions were making her nervous. He took out a medium sized flat square box, sat back down on the floor in front of her, and silently handed her the box dragging his fingers through his hair. Hermione took the box feeling the soft velvet beneath her fingers as she opened it. Nestled inside was a thin braided platinum chain, the chain held a platinum disc about two inches wide. The image of something that looked like a copper dragon lay curled asleep on the disc.

"Oh this is beautiful," Hermione traced her fingers over the sleeping creature.

"It's a fyredrake, a smaller cousin to the dragons, they are used as guardians." Draco explained, taking the pendant and clasping it around her neck.

"A guardian?" Hermione attempted to recall any information she knew of fyredrakes surprisingly coming up blank.

"Arturo," Draco said smiling. The figure on the pendant opened its eyes then slowly lifted itself off the pendant and landed delicately on Draco's open palm. The creature was much more slender and sleeker in form then its broader framed cousins.

"This is Arturo; he is now your guardian. They have a shielding ability for those they are guarding. No magic has an effect on them; they can track their charges anywhere."

Hermione reached a hand out to pet Arturo only to have the creature fly onto her hand, wrapping its tail firmly around her wrist as he nuzzled against her palm.

"Good he's bonded," Draco sighed in relief. "Arturo return." Hermione pouted in disappointment. "He's only meant to protect, not play. It's not their nature."

Hermione leaned in, kissing him deeply. "Thank you, I love it."

"I love you," Draco whispered, threading his fingers through her hair.

Hermione jerked back in shock, "What?"


	19. Missing

I am trying to be better about updating! This past week during my internship my job was burning discs, so in between burns I wrote this chapter. Great use of work time don't ya think? Lol Anyways, enjoy!

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers!

Superasianamazing

Emmett Mccarty lover

Dagger-Seishin

d-chan-67

skyla-lilly

AdonnennielZillah

88888888888

Missing

88888888888

Hermione instantly regretted pulling away, the slightly hurt look that flickered across Draco's face made her wish she hadn't moved at all.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said his voice straining to be nonchalant as he started putting away some of the sweets.

"Draco," Hermione reached for his hand; Draco evaded her by turning to put away plates.

"It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow so we should hurry to get back."

"Draco, wait a second," Hermione begged.

"You know I'll just get the house elves to clean this up." Draco stood up and started to head down the steps. Hermione huffed and stamped her foot in frustration, branches shot out wrapping tightly around Draco's legs and torso.

"Damn it Hermione!" Draco growled out. Hermione came around to stand directly in front of him.

"Now you stubborn sulky goober are you listening?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione stepped close and softly trailed her fingers over his face, lightly tracing his brow and along his high cheek bones.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a memory."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, as the branches retreated back into the tree, twisting her fingers through his hair; getting on tip toes Hermione kissed Draco with everything she had, trying to pour everything she felt into it. Draco's arms wrapped around her pulling her tight against him, he backed her up to the wall. He glided his hands down Hermione's side to her legs, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist. Hermione pulled away trying to catch her breath.

"Draco put me down."

"Sorry," he mumbled, easing her down and taking a step back. Hermione laid her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Draco." Draco smiled brightly, took Hermione's face in both hands and kissed her soundly. Hermione pulled away giggling. Suddenly a loud shriek resounded in Hermione's mind causing her to grasp her head in pain.

"Hermione!" Draco held her shoulders, "What is it?"

"Vanessa." Grasping onto Draco's arms Hermione moved them into the Slytherine common room in a whirl of leaves. The common room gaped at them in shock. Dread filled Hermione, she couldn't sense her sister.

"Where's my sister?" In Hermione's increasing panic wind started to rip through the common room. Students started running for the dorms or out into the hall.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

"Hermione!" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione holding her face to his chest. "Breathe Hermione. Calm down and think, we can't find her in a panic."

"What is going on here?" Snape's voice demanded from the portrait hole.

"Vanessa is no longer on Hogwarts' grounds. Hermione cannot sense her which means she must be very far." Draco explained while Hermione calmed herself, Snape paled.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased."

"No! Do not tell him! I will find my sister; you will clear it with the school for me and anyone I choose to leave."

"I most certainly will not!" Snape sneered. Hermione stood straight and glared at her professor.

"You most certainly will Severus Snape," Hermione's voice was deadly quiet, "If you want your precious secret to be left unknown. I will find my sister no matter what I have to sacrifice and you will do as I say or so help me you will regret it!"

Snape gave Hermione a deadly glare before bowing and exiting the room in a flurry of robes.

88888888888

The dark room was poorly lit, casting shadows on the four figures that occupied the dank room. One lied crumpled on the floor, two cowered at the anger radiating from the final person as he paced.

"Idiots! You brought the wrong girl!" The pair flinched.

"They're identical twins, how can you tell the difference?"

"Incompetent fools! I may not be able to salvage the plan!" A jet of green light shot the pair across the room to land dead on the floor. Shaking with rage the last one standing stepped over to the still form of the girl, curly brown hair sticky and matted to the side of her head. Her face was pale and her breathing was labored. He reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"It'll be over soon, one way or another."

88888888888

Hermione paced in the Room of Requirement waiting for Draco to return. She tried again to reach her twin, screaming mentally in vain listening desperately for some sort of response. It had been so long since she had no connection to Vanessa that it was unnerving. Even if they never spoke the whole time there was always the presence in the back of her mind, a little bundle of emotions and warmth. Hermione stopped pacing to glance at the door, Draco hadn't been gone long but the more time that passed the more desperate she became. As Hermione stared at the door she noticed it started to change, creating a flap near the bottom through which Skye was seen wiggling through. Hermione sat on the ground as the husky bounded towards her. Once Hermione held Skye's warm fluffy body she burst into tears, Skye licked her face whimpering. Draco entered the room followed by Harry, Alexis, the twins and Ron. Hermione stood, wiping her eyes, Skye leaning against her nuzzling her knee.

"Where is Ginny?"

"She's staying behind," the Weasley boys said practically in unison. Hermione could only imagine the fight between the stubborn overprotective brothers and the equally stubborn Ginerva Weasley.

"Alright so how do we plan on finding her?" Harry asked getting down to business.

"I don't know I can't sense her. Last I knew she was in the Head's common room."

"Is there anything on her that could be used as some kind of tracker?" Everyone turned blinking in surprise at Ron.

"That's right! I can think too!"

"As smart an idea as that is, sadly no." Hermione sighed, sitting on the floor again snuggling with Skye. Alexis sat on the floor besides Hermione hugging her tight.

"We'll find her Mione."

"Yes but where to start," said Fred.

"And how," George finished.

"The dog," Draco knelt next to the dog and ruffled her fur.

"Come again?" Ron scratched his head.

"Skye can help us get a direction, she knows Vanessa's scent."

"Draco's right," Harry crossed his arms looking down at the dog thinking. "Dogs are used a lot to track missing people. Skye's young but she should be able to do this."

"Brilliant!" Hermione smiled brightly hugging Skye to her. "Now who's all going?" Everyone started talking all at once.

"We can't all go!" Alexis shouted, silencing everyone.

"Hermione and I are definitely going. Let's keep this party small, George and Alexis you're coming. Fred, Ron and Harry will stay here and keep an eye out for anything that may help us." Draco ordered.

"How come they get to go?" Ron pouted. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because George would have just ended up following us anyway and we need Alexis because she has a different kind of magic that could prove useful." Hermione patiently explained. Draco hooked a leash to Skye and the group left the Room of Requirements before splitting, one group heading back to Gryffindor Tower and the other out to the main hall.

88888888888

Vanessa awoke with a searing pain in her head. Slowly she opened her eyes, even that slight movement causing a pounding in her head, but her vision was blurred. All she could tell was that the room was dimly lit. As gently as she could, Vanessa reached up and touched the side of her head wincing and hissing in pain when her hand touched the large bump that was split open. Her hair was matted and with dry blood. Vanessa pulled water from the air and moved it through her hair, hissing as it washed over the wound. Having cleaned it as best as possible without a mirror she let the bloody water splatter to the floor; exhausted, Vanessa fell back into a deep sleep.


End file.
